


you sew down colours to my heart

by yuhee



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, and idek if i can call this a cheating fic, i swear its really rEAALLYY one sided, its not really cheating but idek, one sided slaine/asseylum okay guys, the main focus point is inasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhee/pseuds/yuhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Slaine Troyard's father being a legendary doctor had strongly affected his life greatly, and Slaine himself never knew he had a problem with it until one peculiar man walked into his life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you sew down colours to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THIS AHHH. HAHAHA sorry. i am just so happy right now you have no i d e a. i've been writing this since. since october. and now i'm finally do n e because exams are over and though i still have classes to attend i am donE. idk man. i hope this turned out like how i wanted it to be. sighs. this is a very strong based victorian au so!!! make sure you have that set in your brain while reading the story (if you don't know what's victorian au, have you watched black butler? yes, its set in that time zone! at queen victoria's ruling era).
> 
> AND this is a MUST MUST MUST listen while you read this story:  
> EGOIST - Door
> 
> (to those who is going to search the song on youtube, make sure you don't listen to the high pitched one lol)
> 
> you have to listen to this mainly because it has INSPIRED me to write this in the first place, so yeah. i was watching the japanese movie trailer of 'The Empire of Corpses', and you know, i was just checking the song out, then my brain got ahead of itself and started imagining some victorian inasure scenarios and i messed up. lol biG SIGH why is my life like this.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy the ride! have a happy read~ ^^  
> (if there are any grammar mistakes or stupid mistakes i apologize in advance)

It was early March, and both of them were heading their way towards General Sir Amifumi’s home— a gala ball, in celebration of his daughter’s birthday, Amifumi Inko.

They finally arrived to the residence, and there was a long line-up of carriages in front of the mansion; several men and women heading out of their carriages one by one— few who Slaine recognized in his business circle. When it was their time to head out of their own carriage, all eyes were turned to them.

It was reasonable attention. They were the famed couple that had caused an uproar throughout the whole town at their announcement of their marriage, after all. ‘Doctor Troyard, man of legend who found several antidotes to deadly diseases in a short period of time— his son named Slaine Troyard, along with the daughter of a high ranking military officer, Asseylum Troyard Allusia.’

Of course eyes would be staring at the both of them. Slaine was used to this.

They walked their way up the stairs towards the entrance, and people had moved aside to make way for the renowned-pair. When they took their first step into the mansion, they were greeted by bright ballroom lights, and resonant instruments.

The place was already packed, filled with people; some were holding their fine wine as they talked, others were dancing to the waltz with their partners. The ballroom below was swarmed, with symphonies being played elegantly in the background. It was a lively atmosphere.

Slaine looked to his left, smiled at Asseylum next to him, and she immediately responded with the same, a squeeze on his arm. When he was about to open his mouth to speak, a voice interrupted him.

“Mr. and Mrs. Troyard! You are here,” a woman voice behind him spoke, and he turned his head at the call. It was the person who was the central focus of the gala ball.

“Ah, Ms. Amifumi,” Slaine greeted. “Of course. Why would we not?” he said with a polite smile, and Asseylum instantly unwounded her arm around his. She gave the woman before them a hug.

“Happy birthday, Inko!” Asseylum said in enthusiasm, pulling back. She was wearing a bright grin, and Inko smiled gratefully at her.

“Thank you, Ms. Asseylum,” Inko said. She diverted her eyes towards Slaine, and nodded her head in formality. “Thank you for turning up, Mr. Troyard.”

“It is my pleasure, Ms. Amifumi. Happy birthday,” he returned, another smile sent towards her. His wife returned to his side, and wounded her arm around his once again. Inko only chuckled.

“You both look absolutely good together,” Inko complimented, and sent a tiny cheeky smile towards Asseylum. She giggled, and Slaine blinked at the sudden praise. He let out a small laugh. “I am being serious,” Inko insisted, gesturing at their outfits, “Both of you look outstandingly stunning. I feel under-dressed,” she joked. “And you should know that it is not good news if the main character gets their spotlight taken away.”

It was a moment of silence, and then a rupture of mirth.

When the laughter wore off, Inko proceeded, “Well, please, do enjoy your time here,” she gestured at the spacious ballroom behind her, crowds of people clad in their posh attires. “There are many delicacies set on the tables, so help yourselves,” she said. She bent her knees, and bowed her head in courtesy. “I will have other guests to greet, so I will be on my way,” she said, and straightened herself. She gave one last nod to Asseylum, a smile, and then turned around to take her leave. The couple watched as she was immediately greeted by another guest.

Asseylum nudged at Slaine’s arm then, and he shifted his eyes to look at his wife beside him. She looked up into his eyes, wearing a sheepish smile.

“Shall we? I’m starved,” she told, and Slaine only chuckled. He nodded his head in endearment.

“Of course, dear.”

✄┅┅┅✄

He cycled with languid ease towards his friend’s house— and as expected, there were a number of carriages lined up at the front of the mansion; making up a chaotic, long queue. At times like this, it was when Inaho was glad he had not bought a carriage for his own use. The unbearable cost to acquire a coachman would only strengthen the resolve.

He stopped right next to the mansion, and parked his bike against the building, certain that no one would make the attempt to steal it. He was convinced the attendees of the ball would all be filthy rich. His bike could may as well be a sore eye to the affluent people here.

He made his way towards the front door, and he was not at all surprised by the various lights greeting him at the entrance. He saw Inko, his fellow schoolmate, talking to a stranger a few distance away— and her eyes instantly caught sight of his presence.

“Inaho!” she exclaimed rashly. She spoke another word or two to the person before her, and made her way towards him with haste, her face filled with pure elation.

“You made it!” she said happily as she circled her arms around his neck. Inaho returned the embrace, and smiled.

“Happy birthday, Inko,” he told. Inko pulled back, and Inaho brought out the gift he had prepared for the lady. He lifted up his closed hand, and slightly released his hold. A necklace dropped down in elegance as it made its appearance; the diamond twinkling, reflecting the many lights above their heads. Inko gasped at the beauty of it, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief. It was an exaggerated reaction, Inaho thought to himself.

“Inaho!” Inko whined, grabbing the necklace in her hands. Her face was filled with much gratitude, deeply moved by the exquisite gift in her hands. “It is so pretty. Oh, I love it so much,” she said and cooed, looking up at him. Inaho continued wearing the same small smile.

“I thought it would be a nice change to gift you something other than dresses,” he said, and Inko’s face contorted into one as though she was about to cry. She returned her eyes back to the gift in her hands, and took her precious time admiring it all. Inaho’s smile widened slightly at the sight, and he shifted his sight to the spacious ballroom below them— his eyes meeting a mass of people. Inaho found it a little hard to believe every one of them were here in favour of the woman standing before him; she who gazed on the mere necklace he had given her, a present that was probably not of much cost for her well-heeled self.

“Quite the number of people are here today,” he stated, and Inko looked up at him at the statement. After a while, she let out a scoff, and flipped her hair in a brazen behaviour.

“Why, of course. I am _still_ an unmarried woman, after all.”

Inaho returned his eyes to look at his friend— stared, as he was clearly not impressed by the words she had spoken. Inko eventually lost her fleeting confidence at the silence, and dropped her act. She was now glaring, with her lips pursed.

“Don’t say anything.”

“I am not,” Inaho said, blinking once. Her glare only intensified.

“Whatever,” Inko said under her breath, looking away. She brought up her hand holding the necklace, “Thanks for this. Have a good time. Bye,” she said, and turned away— leaving the ballroom with light feet stomps on the ground. Inaho blinked at the motion, and returned his attention to the ballroom regardless. There was no point in consoling the woman— it was a normal behaviour, honestly. Inko had been behaving this way since the past few months, and Inaho had not a single clue why. So, he only concluded that women were intricated that way.

He observed the crowd, he could see many high ranking people in the town present at the party; the fact that Inko’s father— the town’s mayor— invited all of his business relations to his only daughter’s 22nd birthday celebration. There were several people he recognizes as his past customers, but he finally sees two men he was familiar with, settling at a corner.

Walking down the stairs and making his way towards them, he doesn’t forget to take a cup of wine and some deserts that were settled on the many tables lining up at the sides of the ball room, continuing to make his way as he eats and drinks while he does.

“Inaho!” Calm exclaims as he takes sight of him making his way towards them, and Okisuke beside him immediately turns his gaze towards Calm’s line of vision.

“Calm, Okisuke,” Inaho greets as he reaches them, and Okisuke immediately goes to bring a smack onto his back, making Inaho wince a little at the strength, and almost spilling his wine.

“Oi, Inaho, despite you being a tailor, you could have thought of dressing up a little bit better, eh?” Okisuke teases as he scans the other’s outfit; beige button up shirt, black suspenders with brown pants, black shoes and a beret hat. He continues though, “But it does look quite moderate,” Okisuke compliments then, and goes to pat his back this time, “At least you made an effort to dress up.”

Calm nods in agreement, and Inaho only grunts at those words, looking at his two other friends in front of him; both wearing suits, absolutely well-dressed.

“You both are wealthy. I am not,” Inaho only states, and Calm scoffs at the answer.

“And you _make_ the clothes, young man. It’s you, the tailor, that we get to have these nice charismatic clothing in all of its glory,” he says as he gestures his body, and Okisuke grimaces at the other’s gesture.

“Don’t do that, man,” he says as he shakes his head in disgust. Calm over-exaggerates and sends him an offended look, putting a hand on his chest as he lets out an offended scoff.

“Excuse me sir, I’d like to see _your_ body and then we’ll compare,” Calm says back, obviously joking, and Okisuke grimaces even more. Inaho was about to reciprocate, when he suddenly takes sight of a waiter holding a bunch of egg biscuits on a tray.

“Egg biscuits,” Inaho says out unconsciously, and Calm, Okisuke both turn their heads towards him at the random statement, their conversation forgotten. Calm then heaves a sigh when Inaho starts walking away, making his way towards the waiter holding the tray of said egg biscuits, and shakes his head.

“And as usual, you’re always lost in your own little world,” Calm says and makes a clicking noise in discontent, and Okisuke only smiles fondly at the sight of Inaho’s leaving figure.

✄┅┅┅✄

As Slaine sees Asseylum chew on her food happily, he smiles warmly at the sight.

“Mr. and Mrs. Troyard?”

A voice suddenly speaks behind them, and when both Slaine and Asseylum turn their heads around to look at the source of voice, a man all too familiar to Slaine meets his sight.

“Ah, Doctor Yagarai. So you were invited too,” Slaine speaks to the man— a friend of his father’s who is also a doctor— and sends him a polite smile.

Yagarai sends a smile back, and turns his eyes towards Asseylum, bending his waist as he bows, “You look very beautiful today, milady,” he compliments, standing back up straight. Asseylum gives a bright smile at the flattery.

“You look brilliant today too, Mister Yagarai,” Asseylum compliments back, and Yagarai smiles at the reply. He turns his eyes towards Slaine again though, and tilts his head.

“How is your father, Troyard? Busy as usual?” Yagarai asks in politeness, and Slaine nods, smiling.

“Yes, busy as usual. He is away at Alaska at the moment,” Slaine says, and Yagarai nods in understanding.

“Busy man, I see. Though what about you? How’s life as a doctor?” Yagarai asks then in a teasing tone, and Slaine lets out a chuckle at that.

“Quite overwhelming,” Slaine answers, and Yagarai lets out a laugh in response. Suddenly feeling Asseylum nudging his arm again, he turns his eyes to look at her, raising his eyebrows. He then sees her getting up on her tiptoes, and brings her lips near his left ear, cupping her hand at the same time.

“I have to go to the washroom,” he hears her whisper, and when she pulls back, Slaine was about to turn his head towards the man in front of them so he could excuse them both, but Asseylum makes to tug his arm and shake her head, sending him an assuring smile.

“I’ll be right back,” she continues, and turns her eyes towards the said doctor in front of them. “You guys both continue talking. I have to stop by the washroom for a short moment,” she says then, and when she turns her eyes back to Slaine again, she sends him another smile. Slaine smiles back at that, and when Asseylum lets go of his arm, he stares as he sees Asseylum’s leaving figure.

“You’re quite the lucky man, aren’t you,” Yagarai suddenly speaks beside him, and Slaine tears his gaze away from Asseylum’s back to look at the man now standing at his side. “Asseylum is quite the fine lady,” Yagarai continues, and brings his wine glass up, gesturing it to Slaine as if to congratulate the other, smiling. Slaine blinks in surprise at the remark, and only smiles back in slight embarrassment, looking down as he touches his forehead. He brings his gaze back up again though, and his eyes continues to stare at his wife’s retreating back, his lips wearing a small smile.

“Yeah. I guess… I’m glad that she’s my wife,” Slaine responses in a whisper, and Yagarai smiles at the words, though he frowns when he sees the odd expression the man was wearing on his face.

✄┅┅┅✄

Trailing the waiter who was holding the tray of egg biscuits, somehow Inaho felt like the waiter was walking faster and faster. Inaho’s brows slightly furrows at that, and he tries to catch up, with the people crowding everywhere; still holding his glass of wine as he walks and walks. The waiter suddenly turns an abrupt right, and when Inaho turns to follow, he harshly bumps into a young lady, causing her to fall down on her butt at the harsh impact, and him dropping his own wine glass; shattering the glass onto the floor, the drink now spilled.

The woman who he had bumped into was wearing a beautiful violet dress.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” Inaho immediately speaks as he helps the woman up from the ground, egg biscuits completely forgotten; and the woman looks up from her hair that were messily covering her eyes as she smiles to Inaho gratefully.

“Ah, I’m alright. Thank you very much,” the woman says as he helps her up to her feet, and Inaho sees the dark patch of stain making its appearance on the other’s dress.

“Your dress,” Inaho states, and when the woman looks down after hearing the sudden statement, she realizes the dark stain on her dress too. She shakes her head then, and brings her head back up, trying to send a reassuring smile.

“Oh no, it’s okay. It can be washed,” the woman tries to reassure, but too bad it wouldn’t work for Inaho. Well, honestly anyone but Inaho.

“No. This clothing material…” Inaho trails, and right when he was about to continue, a man in a dark red suit walks towards the both of them, cutting him off on what he was about to say.

“Asseylum,” the man calls, and the woman immediately responses as she turns her head towards the voice, immediately wearing a smile at the sight of him. Inaho instantly sees the familiar rings that settles on both of their ring fingers.

“Oh, Slaine,” she greets, and the man turns his eyes away from her to Inaho, and then bringing his eyes back to the woman again, noticing the dark stain on the other’s dress.

“What happened?” he asks, and the woman immediately answers, not wanting a misunderstanding to form.

“Ah, I was careless and bumped into him,” she settles and laughs guiltily, but Inaho doesn’t plan to follow along the lie, and bows his head to the couple in front of him, speaking up.

“Please do forgive me, young sir. It was me who got your partner’s dress dirtied. I wasn’t watching the way I was walking,” Inaho declares. There was a fleeting moment of silence between them, and the man finally speaks.

“Ah… it’s alright. Please bring your head back up,” he says, and Inaho does just that, though he goes to turn his head towards the woman straight after.

“Let me do the honour of making you a new dress, milady,” Inaho suggests, and the woman immediately responses, her interest piqued.

“You make dresses?” she asks curiously, and Inaho nods in reply.

“Yes. I own a tailor shop. I can fix up the exact dress you’re wearing now, if you’d like,” Inaho offers, and the woman instantly pipes at that, clasping her hands together as she lets out a bright smile.

“Oh, I would love to visit your shop one day! I’ve always been curious on how these beautiful dresses were made. May I ask what the name of your shop is?” the woman asks as she tilts her head in curiosity, a smile growing on her lips.

Inaho blinks, and opens his mouth to answer, “Sleipnir,” he states, and the woman’s smile disappears at that, her brain processing at the new information.

“Sleipnir…” she trails at the familiarity of the name, and finally gasps as she recalls why, her eyes growing wide, “You own Sleipnir!?” she asks back in shock, and Inaho blinks at the sudden reaction, sending a nod.

“Yes,” Inaho answers, and the woman immediately turns her body around to face her husband— the man obviously baffled at his wife’s sudden outburst, not knowing exactly what was going on.

“Slaine! Remember that particular dress that I had wanted for my birthday last year? And you couldn’t get it since it got sold out so fast? Its brand was Sleipnir! This man made that beautiful dress!” the woman exclaims excitedly as she wears a wide smile, and the man couldn’t help but smile back at his wife’s enthusiasm.

“You mean the white dress with golden flower patterns on it?” Inaho cuts in and asks, and the woman immediately turns her head back at the stranger in front of her, nodding back excitedly at the statement.

“Yes, that one!”

“I can make another one of that dress for you, if you’d like. A gift of forgiveness for ruining this beautiful dress of yours,” Inaho suggests as he looks at the dress the woman was wearing. She smiles in glee at the suggestion, though remembers to keep her composure.

“Really, I would have said no to your offer, but I really do like that dress…” the woman answers back and laughs sheepishly. Inaho could see her husband smiling at her affectionately at the gesture.

Inaho nods then, “Are you able to drop your measurements and house address at my shop tomorrow? If possible, the dress will be done in approximately 5 days. I’ll personally bring it to your house then when it’s done,” he says, and the woman nods back reassuringly.

“Of course! I’ll have my messenger do that for me,” she says, and Inaho nods in reply. Digging his hand into his back pocket, he brings out his business card and hands it to the couple.

“This is my business card. The address is written there,” Inaho claims, and then bows his head again, “Once again, I am terribly sorry for my carelessness,” Inaho apologizes again, and when he brings his head back up, he sees the husband shake his head and wear a smile.

“It’s alright. The fact that you can get Asseylum that dress she wants so badly already means a lot to me,” the man says, and raises a single eyebrow when something comes to his mind.

“May I get your name, by the way?” he asks. Inaho blinks, and answers.

“Inaho. Kaizuka Inaho,” he introduces himself, and reciprocates, “And yours?”

The couple both seemed to be taken by surprise at his words— Inaho had no idea why, wasn’t it normal to ask someone for their name back when they received yours?— but the man then lets out a small smile, answering in return.

“Slaine. Slaine Troyard,” he says, and turns to his wife, gesturing at her, “And this is my wife, Asseylum Troyard Allusia.”

Inaho nods at the information, and brings a smile on his lips out of courtesy, “Well then, I’ll see you again at your residence in 5 days. Now, if you’ll excuse me,” he says and bows his head yet another time, and turns around, taking his leave.

As Slaine watches the man’s leaving figure, he hears his wife speak beside him, making him look away and turn his eyes towards her.

“It’s surprising how Kaizuka didn’t know who we are,” Asseylum says as she looks up at her husband, her lips wearing a smile, “Maybe we aren’t all that well-known after all,” she settles, and Slaine only smiles at the remark.

“Or, maybe he’s just really dense,” Slaine makes to joke, and Asseylum blinks in surprise at the response, then smacks him in the arm for it, though she lets out a laugh. Slaine chuckles along at the sound of her laughter too.

 _It’s actually comforting to know, though_ , Slaine continues to think, as he turns his eyes back to look forward— and the man’s walking back was no longer at his sight.

✄┅┅┅✄

Glad that he keeps notes of all the dresses he has ever made, he had successfully made the exact same looking dress that he had made more than a year ago; the dress inside a paper bag as it hangs over one of the handles of his bicycle. Cycling to the address that was written on the piece of paper in his hands, he cycles and sees another mansion; one slightly smaller than Inko’s.

 _Although I have no idea who the Troyards are_ , Inaho thinks as he gets off his bike, settling it right outside the front door, _they must be pretty important_ , Inaho continues, and walks up the stairs, reaching the front door and rings the doorbell as he does.

A moment later of waiting, someone finally answers the door. It was a maid, and she immediately smiles as she takes sight of the man.

“You must be Kaizuka, the man Asseylum is expecting, yes?” the maid asks, and Inaho nods his head in affirmation. She immediately lets the man in, bringing him to the mansion’s living room— which was, of course, big and spacious.

“Do you want anything to drink?” the maid asks out of politeness, and Inaho turns his eyes away from his surroundings to the maid behind him.

“No, it’s alright. Thank you,” Inaho says, and as the maid bows and leaves, Inaho inspects the living room he was in; it was of course, stunning. There were many decorations; several paintings on the walls and flower vases on tables. The couch was also huge with pretty embroideries attached onto it.

“Kaizuka!” a voice behind him suddenly exclaims, and he immediately recognizes it as Asseylum’s voice. Turning his head around to look at the woman, she was wearing a simple white gown.

“Mrs. Troyard,” Inaho greets, and Asseylum immediately waves her hand around, shaking her head.

“Please, just call me Asseylum,” the woman— Asseylum, says, and her eyes sparkles as she sees the bag Inaho was holding. “Is that the dress?” Asseylum asks excitedly as she looks up at Inaho in anticipation. Inaho nods, and hands the bag to the other.

Immediately accepting the bag, Asseylum wasn’t able to hold in her excitement any longer, and opens the bag in hasty movements. When she finally sees the dress in the bag, she immediately takes the dress out and stares at the clothing piece in her hands, admiring the beauty of it.

“Oh, Kaizuka! It is so beautiful,” Asseylum exclaims as she coos, not able to take her eyes off of it. Inaho wears a smile at that.

“I am glad you like it, Mrs. Troyard,” Inaho replies, and Asseylum turns her eyes away from the clothing then, her eyes now looking at him as she furrows her brows, her lips wearing a smile.

“I told you to call me Asseylum, didn’t I?” she says, and goes to hug the dress to her chest, continuing, “Can I call you Inaho too, then?” Asseylum asks. Inaho blinks at the request, though then nods.

“Of course you can,” he says, and pauses, “Asseylum-san.”

Asseylum wears an eye smile at that, and goes to grab one of his arms, pulling him by her side as she walks.

“Come, Slaine is right upstairs. I want the both of you to see me in this dress,” she says excitedly as she pulls Inaho along with her towards the stairs. True to her words, Inaho sees her husband walking out of a room, reading some papers in his hands— Inaho guesses they were business related— and he stops when he hears the sound of his wife’s voice.

“Slaine! Look who’s here!” Asseylum exclaims to her husband as she takes sight of him, and the man immediately stops and looks away from his papers, turning his head towards the source of voice. Slaine’s eyes meets Inaho’s.

“Oh, you’re here already,” Slaine says to him and sends him a smile, folding the papers in his hands as he walks towards the both of them.

Asseylum then makes to let go of Inaho’s arm, looking at the two men in front of her, and wears a delighted smile on her lips.

“You both wait here, okay? I’ll go change into the dress Inaho made, and you both need to tell me what you think,” Asseylum says as she walks backwards, a wide smile on her lips, and finally turns around and leaves; heading into a room, and shutting the door close.

Slaine smiles at the gesture, and side-eyes the man standing next to him, opening his mouth to speak.

“I’m sorry if my wife overwhelms you. She can get a little too enthusiastic at times,” he says, and Inaho turns his gaze away from the closed door to the spoken man.

“I’ve witness many excitement on many women’s faces when they encounter things involving dresses. It’s a sight that I’m used to,” Inaho replies, and turns his gaze back to the door. Slaine smiles at the response, and turns his body fully this time to face the other.

“Do you only specialize in making dresses?” Slaine asks in curiosity, and continues, “Because I think Asseylum would only contact you for new dresses from now on,” he says as a joke, but it was half true. Slaine does think there would be a possibility of that happening, seeing how Asseylum was so happy and delighted.

Inaho turns his gaze away from the door again to look at the man next to him, and he gives his answer, “I won’t mind. That just means more business for me,” he says, and continues, “And no. I make men clothing too,” Inaho finishes. He scans Slaine’s body in front of him from head to toe then, and Slaine slightly frowns at this, though his lips wears an odd smile.

“I can even make one for you, if you’d like,” Inaho then suggests out of the blue, and the smile Slaine was wearing only grows wider at the abrupt suggestion.

“I wouldn’t mind, but if it means I’ll have to pay, then I’m fine,” Slaine says and chuckles, but what Inaho says then takes him by surprise.

“You don’t have to pay,” Inaho says, and Slaine blinks and raises his eyebrows at the statement, but the man continues, “Treat it as a gift card. I’ll take your words to heart about Asseylum buying her dresses only from me from now on.”

Slaine lets out a laugh at that, and sends a smile towards the guy standing in front of him, shaking his head.

“So you do have a little humour in you,” Slaine states teasingly, and right when Inaho was about to answer, Asseylum comes out from the room. Both men turn their heads at the sound of the creaking door.

“How does it look, Slaine? Isn’t it really pretty?” Asseylum says cheerfully as she twirls around for the other to see; the dress moving at the action gracefully. Slaine lets out a smile of fascination at the sight.

“Wow, it is indeed stunning,” he compliments, and then turns his eyes towards the maker of said dress, “You’re really good at this,” he compliments again, and Inaho only wears a small smile at the praise, sending a nod at the man beside him.

“Thank you, Mister Troyard,” Inaho says, and Asseylum immediately speaks after he had done so.

“Please, Inaho, call us by our first names,” Asseylum pleads, and Inaho looks at her, then turns his eyes towards Slaine. Slaine then nods his head in agreement, and wears a smile.

“Yes, call me Slaine, _Inaho_ ,” Slaine says and smiles. Inaho only blinks.

“Yes, of course, _Slaine-san_ ,” Inaho answers back, and Slaine’s face twitches at the additional formality at the end of his name.

“When I ask you to call me Slaine, I really mean just call me Slaine. No other formalities added,” he declares in a stern tone, though he was obviously playing around, and sends the other a feigned judging look. Inaho only blinks blankly in return.

Asseylum’s giggling could be heard at the side, and she goes to grab both Slaine and Inaho’s arms, dragging them both down the stairs along with her.

“Come on, it’s almost dinner time. Let’s go have dinner together,” Asseylum then exclaims happily, and behind, Slaine could be seen wearing a fond smile. Inaho, too, lets out a small smile at the other’s irresistible vibrant attitude.

✄┅┅┅✄

“So, why did you become a tailor, Inaho?” Slaine suddenly asks in curiosity, as he plays with the glass wine in his hand. They were now both alone at the dining table, taking sips of wine; Asseylum already gone upstairs and headed for bed, as she had plans with her friends tomorrow early in the morning.

Slaine continues as he tilts his head, “Is your father a tailor too?”

Inaho blinks at the sudden question, and opens his mouth to answer, “No. My father have long passed away,” Inaho says, and Slaine blinks at the answer multiple times in surprise.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Slaine immediately makes to say, but Inaho shakes his head, “It’s alright. I don’t feel anything of sorrow at the mention of my father. He passed away long before I even got to know him,” Inaho explains, and remembers to answer Slaine’s other question, “I became a tailor due to my mother, though,” he says, and Slaine blinks yet again in surprise. Inaho continues, “We were a family of poverty. My mother, my sister, and I all lived under a small roof. I do not know what my father did before his death, but my mother worked small jobs then, so she could bear the both of us. She soon passed away when I turned 7,” Inaho then says, and brings up the glass of wine in his hand, staring at the contents in it. He continues, “I became a tailor because I wanted to make the dresses like the wealthy women always wear. My mother would sometimes bring me along with her when we needed to get groceries, and her eyes would always unconsciously stare at their beautiful clothing. So I thought of wanting to make those exact dresses myself, for both my mother and sister. I thought it’d be great if I could, as it would probably make them happy,” Inaho says, and wears a small smile. “Even after my mother passed away, I continued learning, with the thought of my sister in mind. And soon I progressed into making men clothing as well, then results me in opening my own shop,” Inaho finishes, and turns his eyes to look at the man sitting in front of him.

He was blinking as he processes what was Inaho’s life story, and he lets out a smile.

“Wow,” Slaine breathes, a genuine smile on his lips. “I’m sure your mother would be absolutely proud of you.”

Inaho blinks at the response, and lets out a smile then, tilting his head as he brings his wine glass to his lips, “Maybe,” he says, and takes a sip. Slaine then raises his brows and smiles, moving to rest his face on his hand.

“So you climbed the stairs towards wealth then, huh?” Slaine states, and brings his head down, staring at his lap as he chuckles in slight embarrassment, “That makes me look miserable,” he continues, and Inaho tilts his head in question.

“Why?” Inaho asks, and Slaine looks at the man in front of him, his head not moving from its position. Bringing his head back up then, he sends a smile.

“You don’t really know me, do you?” Slaine asks with his brows slightly raised, and Inaho blinks.

“Well, you have never properly introduced yourself,” Inaho rebuts, and Slaine chuckles at the childish retort. Shaking his head, he smiles.

“My father is Dr. Troyard, the man who found cures to several diseases in only a year,” he states, and shrugs, “So I became a doctor myself too, carrying his wealth and fame along with me,” he continues, and twirls his wine glass in his hand, “It’s surprising that you do not know about this, honestly,” he claims, and looks away from his wine glass to the man sitting at his front.

“You don’t read the newspapers much, do you?”

Inaho blinks at the question, and makes a soft grunt.

“I don’t see why I have to.”

Slaine chuckles again at the response, and gently shakes his head at the man in front of him.

“You’re really interesting.”

Inaho only blinks at those words, and turns his gaze away. Changing the subject, he speaks, “Though I don’t see anything miserable in carrying your father’s ways. As long as it’s what you want to do,” Inaho says, and the smile Slaine was wearing on his lips slowly disappears, his eyes turning back to the wine in his hands.

“What I want to do…?” Slaine unconsciously mutters to himself, and Inaho looks at him when he does. The man then wears another smile, though somehow the expression looked awfully wrong on the other’s face, Inaho points.

“It’s not like I had a choice, is there?” Slaine says then, and brings his eyes back to Inaho— his eyes now filled with something Inaho couldn’t describe.

“Everyone expects the amazing man’s son to be just like him,” he says, “And everyone expects the son to do exactly so,” he finishes. Inaho only stares, and doesn’t say anything back. There was only silence, and Slaine downs the wine glass in his hand. He then grabs the wine bottle on the table, and goes to pour himself another glass, but stops when he hears the man in front of him speak.

“Did you try to tell your father that you didn’t want to pursue being a doctor?” Inaho questions then, and continues, “Did you try to tell… anyone?” he asks. Slaine’s eyes slowly trails up to him.

“No,” he breathes the answer out, and his lips wears a sad smile, his eyes diverting away.

“It was too late by then.”

After those words left his mouth, Slaine continues to pour himself another glass of wine. He downs it in one go, again.

“It is never too late to do something,” Inaho says in return then, and Slaine wasn’t moving from his position— his eyes on his lap and his hands still holding the wine glass and bottle tightly; though his ears were wide open, taking in every single word the other was saying.

“Unless you have tried, you would have never known what the end result would be,” Inaho continues, and Slaine only continues to look down on his lap as he takes in those words. What the man says next makes Slaine’s hand twitch.

“Did you marry Asseylum out of business, too?” Inaho dares to question, and Slaine abruptly brings his head up at that, looking at the other man in disbelief.

“What!? No! I mean— it _was_ an arranged marriage… but I love Asseylum!” he exclaims to the other, as if he was trying to prove a point, and really, he didn’t have to. He doesn’t know why he’s being so riled up.

“Though not in a way you both should,” Inaho then says, and Slaine only stares, pausing as he didn’t know what to say at the blunt statement. The man then stands up from his chair, and brings his wine glass to his lips, drinking the remaining contents left. He puts the wine glass back onto the table, and speaks.

“It’s late. I guess it’s time for me to leave,” Inaho says, and nods his head out of formality, “I’ll still keep my promise on making you a suit, though. It is your choice whether you want to leave your measurements at my shop, or not. I’ll still make you one in the end, so you can’t blame me if it doesn’t fit you,” Inaho finishes, and when he turns around to leave, he hears the other man speak.

“You don’t have to,” Slaine makes to say quietly, but Inaho hears him.

“I want to.”

Bringing his eyes away from his lap to look at the man at the response, he sees Inaho already walking away, heading out of the dining room and probably, making his way towards the front door.

 _This is only the second time we’ve met, and he stirred me up this badly?_ Slaine thinks, and lets out a small snicker. His smile then slowly disappears.

(but you were seeking for this, weren’t you?)

Slaine looks back at the empty wine glass in his hands, and he makes to stand up too; thinking today was enough, and leaves the wine glass and bottle on the table, moving his way towards the stairs.

His mind had whirled enough today. Too much.

(but you wanted this, didn’t you?)

✄┅┅┅✄

The next day, Slaine personally goes to visit Inaho’s shop; his business card in his hand as he pushes the shop’s doors, beautiful clothing for both men and women immediately meeting his sight.

And also, a woman.

“Ah, can I help you?” the woman immediately walks over to him, wearing a smile. Slaine smiles back in return, and looks around the shop.

“I’m looking for a man named Kaizuka Inaho?” he says in a questioning tone as he brings his eyes back to the woman in front of him, “I’ve been told that he’s the owner of this shop, yes? Is he around?” he politely asks, and the woman blinks, then smiles.

“May I ask who you are?” she asks, and Slaine nods.

“Of course. I’m Slaine Troyard,” he answers, and the woman in front of him blinks in surprise.

 _An expected reaction_ , Slaine thinks.

“Oh my—! Wait here, I’ll go fetch Inaho at the back,” the woman says in a hasty way, wearing a hurried smile, and immediately she turns her body around, leaving as she makes her way towards a door at the far right corner of the shop, heading inside and closing the door shut.

Slaine diverts his eyes away from the closed door then, and waits as he spends his time looking at the several dresses and men clothing placed around the shop.

✄┅┅┅✄

“Nao! Slaine Troyard is outside waiting for you!” he suddenly hears her sister speak as he works on the sewing machine, and he stops his movement at that— the sewing machine stopping too— as he turns his head towards his sister at the door.

“What?” Inaho says then, and his sister hastily goes in the room to walk towards her little brother, pulling him up from his chair and pushing his back hurriedly towards the door.

“Less talk and more move,” his sister says as she continues to push him forward, and when Inaho reaches towards the door and turns the doorknob, indeed what his sister said was true. When he opened the door, there was Slaine Troyard; in his shop, observing one of the many men suits he had made.

Slaine turns his eyes towards them both when he hears the sound of a creaking door, and he wears a smile on his lips when his eyes meets Inaho’s.

“Ah, there you are,” Slaine says, and suddenly a chime could be heard from the other side, signalling the opening of the shop’s door. A couple walks in the store, and Inaho’s sister, Yuki, immediately goes to tend the new customers, coming out of the room from Inaho’s back, and leaving the other two men to themselves. Inaho then walks his way towards Slaine.

“What are you doing here?” Inaho asks in sincere curiosity, though it ended up sounding too blunt, making Slaine let out a laugh.

“Weren’t you the one who kind of subtlety _threatened_ me to bring my measurements to your shop?” Slaine says in a teasing tone, and Inaho only blinks.

“You could have brought your messenger for that,” Inaho states, and Slaine pauses, then blinks in slight embarrassment.

“Well, I wanted to look around your shop at the same time,” Slaine says then, and turns his head away, looking around the said place so he didn’t have to look at the man in front of him in the eye, “You have a nice shop,” he then declares, and Inaho squints a little.

“That’s a dry compliment,” he says, and right when Slaine was turning his eyes back to Inaho to send a retort, he continues, “But thank you.”

Slaine blinks, pauses, and clears his throat.

“You’re welcome,” he says, and looks away, swallowing as he doesn’t know what to say next, and thankfully, Inaho speaks for him.

“I’m sorry about yesterday,” he suddenly says, and Slaine turns his eyes to look at him, surprised at the sudden apology. Inaho continues, “It was rude of me to butt in about your life. I totally did not have the right to say what you do in anything, so I’m sorry,” Inaho apologizes again, and Slaine blinks, processing the other’s words. He then wears a smile.

“No, it’s alright. I didn’t really hate you for that, honestly,” Slaine says, and looks down as he touches his forehead, “You just made me… realize some things, that’s all,” he finishes, and looks back up to the man in front of him. Slaine blinks in slight shock as the man wears a small smile.

It wasn’t like he had never seen the latter smile; he had seen him smiling right on the first day they have met, at Sir Amifumi’s household. Though that smile he had seen was out of formality, and this time— this time this smile gave a hint of genuineness.

“I see,” Inaho says, and brings his hand out then, moving his hand forward as he insist on something. Slaine frowns at the hand in confusion, tilting his head.

“Your measurements,” Inaho then states, and Slaine blinks in a dumbfounded gesture. His mouth then forms a small ‘o’, realizing what the other meant, and instantly digs his coat’s pocket for the piece of paper. Finally fishing the paper out, he puts the paper on the hand, and a small blush starts appearing on his face, as he was, again, slightly embarrassed at himself.

“Sorry,” Slaine says, and Inaho feels his lips curve up again. Closing his hand at the piece of paper, he then turns around to walk away. He stops though when he doesn't hear footsteps behind him, and turns his head around to look at the man still standing at his same position.

“Are you not coming along?” Inaho asks, and Slaine blinks, dumbfounded again.

“Eh?” Slaine answers, and Inaho only stares.

“Uh, okay, sure, why not,” Slaine says then as he blinks multiple times, moving himself to walk forward. Inaho turns his head back around and continues to walk, and they both headed in to the same room Inaho had emerged out from before.

When Slaine takes his first step into the room, he slightly gapes at the sight before him, looking around at his surroundings. There was a sewing machine settling at a corner, but he was more surprised at the different piece of clothing, colours and sample dresses and suits all over the place.

“Is this where you do your work?” Slaine asks in amazement as he takes in his surroundings, turning his eyes towards the man. Inaho nods as he puts the piece of paper— Slaine’s measurements— aside, settling down on the chair that was situated in front of the sewing machine. He continues the work he had stopped before, and steps on the pedal of the sewing machine.

“Asseylum would have loved to see this,” Slaine continues as he proceeds to stare at the place around him. Inaho stops his movements at that, the machine stopping too, and looks at the man in reply.

“Why isn’t she here with you today, by the way?” Inaho then asks, and Slaine turns his head to the man at the question.

“She’s still out with her friends. She’ll probably be back home late today,” he answers, and goes to walk towards the man at the sewing machine. Inaho nods then in understanding, and continues with his task, pressing onto the pedal as it starts the sewing machine again. Slaine looks at his actions in slight fascination; as Inaho moves up the clothing under his hands, the sewing machine doing its job sewing the pieces of clothing together.

“You can just bring her along the next time you come here,” Inaho then says, not stopping from his work, and Slaine nods in reply, his eyes still fixed onto the other’s hands.

“Why of course. She did say she wanted to visit your shop one day, after all,” Slaine says, but immediately makes a sound of amazement as he bends his back forward, turning his head to look at the man beside him, “Do you make all the clothing in the store? You don’t hire people to help you, or anything?” Slaine asks curiously, turning to look at Inaho’s hands, then to his face. Inaho stops the sewing machine again, and turns his head to look at the other. He blinks multiple times in surprise as he realizes the close proximity, but soon shrugs it off, speaking.

“This shop is specialized by home-made clothing, made and prepared by its maker’s own efforts. So no, I don’t hire people, and yes, I personally make all and every of the clothing here,” Inaho answers, and turns his head away to continue with his task. Slaine nods in understanding at the other’s reply, and pulls away, straightening his back.

“I see,” he says, and looks around the room once more, “So this is like the sacred place of all the things produced in the shop,” he then continues, and smiles to himself slyly, “I somehow feel special.”

Inaho lets out a snicker at the other’s words, and Slaine pauses, blinking at the sound in slight shock.

“Maybe you are,” Inaho then says, and Slaine blinks, parting his mouth in stun at the statement. His lips then wears a smile though, and he continues to stare at the other man doing his work; liking the calming atmosphere flowing through the room.

It doesn’t really happen often to Slaine, after all. He would always either be busy with work papers, or attending events with or without his wife. All business-related, and Slaine couldn’t remember the day where he had last taken a break. This calming sound of the sewing machine working, the somehow serene ambience he could feel flowing around the room; it was rare, and somehow precious at the same time, and it makes Slaine want to cherish the moment all the more.

Slaine could feel something emotional slowly welling up in his chest, as he looks at the man still cleverly working on the sewing machine, and he turns his head to look away, not having a single clue as to why he’s being so overwhelmed.

(or maybe you know. and you’re denying it.)

✄┅┅┅✄

Three days after, Inaho drops by at the Troyard household again.

This time when he rings the doorbell, the same maid answers the door, but instead of sending a polite smile like how she had done last time, she blinks in surprise.

“Oh, is Mrs. Troyard expecting you again?” she asks the man out of politeness, and Inaho blinks.

“No. This time is Mr. Troyard himself,” he answers, and shows the woman the bag he was holding. She seems to be even more surprised at the answer, but she bows, and lets the other in anyway.

“I see. Well it does makes sense. Asseylum isn’t here,” she makes to state, and like how she had done so before, she brings him to the living room again.

“Do you want anything to drink?” she asks the same question, and again, Inaho declines the same.

“It’s alright. Thank you,” he replies, and the maid nods her head then, “I’ll go fetch Mr. Troyard for you. I believe he’s in the office right now doing work.”

Inaho nods his head at that, and the maid turns around to leave. He goes to sit on the big couch situated in the middle of the living room, and stares at the many photographs placed in a shelf at his far right.

There was Slaine’s wedding photo with Asseylum, and his family photo— Inaho guesses then this house was owned by the Troyards— and several pictures of Asseylum with three ladies— who Inaho guesses are her friends.

His thoughts gets interrupted however, when he hears the sound of someone walking towards the living room.

“Oh Inaho, you’re done with the suit already?” Slaine asks as he walks towards him, and Inaho stands up from the couch, nodding his head. He then hands the bag to the other, and Slaine goes to accept it; staring at the man in front of him, then turning his gaze away to look at the inside of the bag. He frowns as he brings the clothing out though, slightly raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, this isn’t a suit,” Slaine claims, as he places the now empty bag on the floor, both his hands now grabbing the shirt Inaho made, bringing it far away from his eyes as he observes the shirt. It was a black button up shirt with a patterned-vest attached onto it.

“I didn’t have any good ideas about suits that would fit you perfectly, but this I had in mind,” Inaho then says, and continues, “It matches with black pants and black shoes,” he states. Slaine turns his eyes away from the clothing to the man beside him.

“Well, it is nice. That I have to say,” Slaine says, and brings his eyes back to the clothing in his hands, “But I’ve never worn vests before. Even though this isn’t really one,” Slaine continues as he purses his lips, but he nods his head in satisfaction, and looks at the man beside him, “But I like it. Especially how the colour goes so well with the black patterns,” he compliments and smiles, and continues to stare at the clothing in front of him. Inaho lets out a small smile at the sight.

“Glad that you like it, Slaine,” Inaho responses, and Slaine looks at the man beside him in response, slightly furrowing his eyebrows when the man continues to stare at him.

“What?” Slaine finally asks, and Inaho tilts his head slightly.

“Are you not going to wear it and let me see how it looks on you?” Inaho bluntly asks, and Slaine pauses, then splutters, blinking rapidly.

“What?” Slaine repeats his words, and Inaho only stares at him back, not saying anything as he blinks.

Slaine swallows, and then looks away, “Okay, I take it you want to see me in your work. Just say so, goodness,” Slaine mumbles as he turns around to make his way towards the stairs, and Inaho follows along.

When they reached to the second floor, Slaine heads into a room to change, and Inaho waits at the spacious place which could really be considered another living room, Inaho thinks. After 5 minutes or so, Slaine emerges from the room— with the shirt Inaho made, clad on him, of course.

“It looks great,” Slaine says as he looks down at the shirt he was wearing, touching the buttons that was placed at the sides, “Though it does look kind of weird with the brown pants I’m wearing right now,” Slaine continues and smiles, and he looks up from the shirt to look at the man in front of him. He pauses as the other wears another smile on his lips.

“It does look nice on you,” Inaho replies, “Just exactly how I thought it would,” he then says to himself quietly, and Slaine doesn’t catch it.

“I’m sorry?” Slaine says, a gesture for the other to repeat his words, but Inaho shakes his head, and looks away from his own creation to the man’s face, wearing another smile.

“Well then, I’ll take my leave,” Inaho says, and when he turns around, the sound of Slaine’s voice stops him.

“Do you want to play a game of chess?” Slaine suddenly suggests out of the blue, and Inaho turns his head around to face the other, a brow raised.

“Well, I just… don’t want to go back to my work just yet,” Slaine says as he heaves a sigh, bringing a hand up to comb through his hair as he sends an embarrassed smile.

Inaho lets out another smile, and nods his head once.

“I don’t see why not.”

✄┅┅┅✄

“Checkmate,” Inaho says, and Slaine blinks in disbelief yet again, looking at the other as he brings his king away.

“You’re too good at this,” Slaine says, and continues to look at the chess board, then back at the man in front of him, too shocked for words. He had won every round of the game, and Slaine was starting to question himself if he really knew how to play the game in the first place.

“Not good, just experienced. I play chess a lot with my sister back when we had nothing to do,” Inaho says, and he looks at Slaine as he questions, “Another round?”

“No. No thank you. I don’t feel like losing again. Not if it only hurts my pride,” Slaine says as he shakes his head in refusal. Inaho only raises his eyebrows at the words, but complies anyway, putting the chess pieces back into a box. Slaine then continues speaking, changing the subject, “Is your sister a younger sister?” he asks curiously, tilting his head, and Inaho looks at him at that.

“No. She’s older than me,” he says, and continues, “The woman that you saw at my shop. That’s her,” Inaho then states, and Slaine blinks multiple times in surprise.

“Eh? That was her? She looks nothing like you!” Slaine makes to exclaim, and Inaho pauses his movements at the statement, turning his eyes to stare at the man in front of him. Slaine clears his throat.

“I mean, you both don’t look alike,” Slaine rephrases and smiles nervously, and reasons, “Like, both of your eye colours are different, and your hair colour is slightly lighter than hers...” Slaine trails, and Inaho only blinks.

“I get it, we look different,” Inaho then says, and Slaine gulps at the response. Inaho continues, “My mother had burgundy eyes and I guess my father had light brown eyes,” he explains, “And for the hair part, I don’t really know whose I carried. Probably my mother’s,” he then says, and continues to put the chess pieces back into the box. When he was finally done, he closes the lid, and Slaine continues to speak.

“How old are you, by the way?” he suddenly asks, and Inaho looks at him.

“I turned 22 last month,” Inaho answers, and Slaine slowly starts wearing a sly smile towards him at hearing his answer.

“What?” Inaho asks as he blinks, and the smile on Slaine's lips only grows wider.

“I’m older than you,” Slaine states, and Inaho stares. Inaho then shrugs, tilting his head as he continues to look at the man in front of him.

“Is that so?” he says, and continues, “If you have not realized, you’re also slightly taller than me.”

Slaine blinks in surprise at that, and his sly smile disappears, “Really? I thought we were the same height.”

“Yes, we probably are. You’re just slightly taller than me,” Inaho repeats his words, but Slaine ignores him as he wears another smile again, this time a wider one. Inaho finds the gesture amusing.

“You’re that happy about the news of you being older and taller?” Inaho asks and crosses his legs, and Slaine nods his head eagerly in reply.

“Mmhmm. Very,” he responses as he lets out a laugh, but what the other says next makes him stop.

“Even though I’m intellectually better than you?” Inaho asks, and Slaine seems to be taken aback by the other’s words. He then splutters in disbelief.

“How am I worse than you in intellect?” Slaine asks in bafflement, and Inaho immediately replies.

“I won all rounds during our play in chess. Doesn’t that say something?” Inaho responses, and really, if his voice wasn’t always monotonous, Slaine would think he’s teasing him at the moment.

Slaine scoffs hardly at the other’s remark, “No, you could just be really good at chess but be particularly stupid, too,” he retorts childishly, and Inaho only blinks as he takes in the other’s words, not saying anything back. As the silence goes, Slaine slowly becomes embarrassed at his own words that flew right out of his mouth, without thinking.

“Why the hell do you always make me end up in embarrassing situations!?” Slaine then exclaims in anger as to cover up his embarrassment, and stands up abruptly to walk to his work table, but he stops when he hears the sound of laughter.

Inaho was laughing.

Turning his head slowly behind to look at the man in shock, Inaho continues to laugh, and when he was finally settling down, he shakes his head. He looks up at Slaine, and continues to wear a smile.

“I apologize,” Inaho only says, and Slaine doesn’t know why— doesn’t _want_ to know why, but his heart beats slightly faster than it did before.

Tearing his gaze away from the man sitting on the chair, he continues to walk towards his work desk; sitting on the chair that settles behind it, and gathers the papers on the table, trying to ignore the other man’s presence and focusing the papers in front of him. It doesn’t work though, when he sees Inaho walking towards him, making him turn his eyes away from the papers to look at him.

“I see you now wish to resume with your work,” Inaho says, and then lifts his lips into a small smile. “Then, I’ll take my leave,” he continues, and nods his head, and when he turns around, walking his way towards the door, Slaine speaks up.

“Do come by sometime when you have the time to spare,” Slaine suggests, and Inaho turns his head around to look at the man settling at his work table. Slaine was still looking at the papers in front of him, feigning work, but he stops as he turns his eyes to look at the man by the door. Slaine wears a smile.

“Let’s play chess until I finally win one round over you,” he then says, and Inaho’s lips slowly curves up at the suggestion.

“Of course,” Inaho says, and turns his head back around, making to open the door in front of him, “Though good luck in hoping that comes true,” he only says, and heads out of the room, shutting the door close.

Slaine stares at the closed door, and takes in a deep breath, exhaling a sigh. He turns his eyes towards his arms, and slowly goes to touch the sleeves; Inaho’s work, his gift to him.

Slaine doesn’t realize, but he was wearing a small smile on his lips.

✄┅┅┅✄

True to his words, Inaho drops by the Troyard household whenever he had the time; making him an often visitor. Asseylum and the maid even thinks that Inaho is one of Slaine’s closest friends now.

That is probably partly true.

Though came the day when Slaine finally won a round over Inaho at chess, after a month later.

“Oh my god,” Slaine says instead of the obvious ‘checkmate’, too surprised at himself winning this time, and he smiles widely as he realizes his own victory. “Oh my god!” he then exclaims and stands up from his chair, pumping his fist in the air, “Checkmate!” he then says excitedly, and looks away from the board, turning his gaze to Inaho.

Inaho was smiling, amused at the sight.

“Congratulations,” Inaho states, and Slaine sends a wide smile at the other. He bends his waist then out of mockery, “Thank you,” he replies, and when he brings his waist back up, Inaho straightens his back on his chair.

“Though that didn’t count as a win. I kind of let you,” Inaho declares, and Slaine’s smile completely disappears at that. He immediately points his finger accusingly at the man seated in front of him.

“Lies! I won, and you just can’t admit so,” Slaine states childishly, and really, Inaho did want that to be true. Slaine did won, and it was true that he hadn’t let him win. But it wasn’t because he couldn’t admit Slaine’s victory that he had lied. Instead, he lied because he had another intention.

He didn’t want to stop visiting Slaine Troyard.

“You can think whatever you want, but you still lost to me,” Inaho says firmly, and Slaine makes a face of grimace at that, his lips forming an over-exaggerated pout.

“Are you serious…” he mutters to himself in anger, hating himself for bringing his hopes up, and Inaho feels a little sorry at making the other feel as if he had lost again, even though he really didn’t.

“Can I stay over at your house today?” Inaho suddenly asks, changing the subject as he looks out the window; the sky already dark and pitch-black, “I don’t feel like cycling back home today. My energy seems drained after using all that brain power to make my lost not too obvious,” he says back and obviously, teasing the other, and he turns his eyes to look at Slaine for a reaction. Indeed, there was, as Slaine seems to be holding the urge to punch the other in the face, clenching his fist hard as his face twitches.

“Shut up,” Slaine then says, and turns around, walking his way towards his work table. He pauses though, and continues, “And yes, you can stay over. Go find the maid for extra clothes or whatever,” he says then, and continues to walk towards the table, settling down the chair in a harsh motion as he takes his pen and notes down something furiously. Inaho tilts his head at it in amusement.

Inaho makes to stand up too, and goes his way to head out of the room, reaching the door, but not forgetting to say something back to the man behind him.

“Well then, I’ll go take a bath,” he says, and pauses as he turns his head around to look at the man working at his desk.

“Want to join?” Inaho suggests out of the blue, and Slaine stops his writing at that, looking up from his paper to the man by the door, his face written in full horror.

“I was joking,” Inaho then declares, and Slaine blinks once, twice, then swallows as his face twitches at the words processed in his brain.

“Wow, I didn’t know Kaizuka Inaho was capable of making _jokes_ , out of all things,” Slaine states sarcastically as he spits those words out viciously, but Inaho immediately replies back.

“I can make clothing too, remember?” he then says, and finally heads out of the door, shutting the door close.

Slaine groans at the other’s answer, and slams his forehead on the table.

✄┅┅┅✄

When Inaho comes back into Slaine’s office room, he comes back with his hair wet.

“You washed your hair?” Slaine asks as he looks up from his papers, and Inaho answers.

“No, it suddenly rained in the shower,” Inaho replies, obviously making a joke, _again_ , and Slaine was zero amused. He continues to blink blankly at the other in response as Inaho settles himself down at one of the chairs in front of his work desk; trying to give the man a sign that his joke was _not funny in the slightest_ , but Inaho didn’t seem to notice, only looking at the papers that was scattered all over his work table.

“Are those all your doctor work?” Inaho asks as he rubs his hair dry with a small towel in his hand, and Slaine then diverts his attention to the papers in front of him, forgetting about his frustration, and nods his head.

“Bunch of things I need to sign, jot down, and stuff,” he says and shrugs, continuing with his work. Inaho continues to stare at Slaine as he does so, and Slaine feels the other's eyes heavily on him as he watches his every movement, making him slightly uncomfortable and distracted.

Slaine stops his writing then, and closes his eyes; heaving a sigh. When he opens his eyes back, he looks up at Inaho.

“You know, you don’t have to accompany me. It’s already quite late, you should go to bed,” Slaine says, and looks at the work in his hands as he continues, “You can sleep at the guest room we have upstairs. Go ask the maid for directions if you’re unsure, or if you need anything else,” Slaine finishes, and when a reply doesn’t come to him, he looks up from his papers to the man in front of him. Inaho was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

Well, since when was any of Inaho’s expressions readable, anyway.

He speaks, though.

“Alright. Goodnight, Slaine,” he says, and stands up from his chair, turning around to leave as he walks towards the door.

When the door shuts close once again, Slaine felt weird when he saw the other leave the room.

It didn’t feel right, and he didn’t know why.

✄┅┅┅✄

Trying to reason with himself, he and Inaho were just good friends.

Really, really good friends.

To the point where he would think about Inaho the first thing he wakes up from his bed— even though Asseylum was just next to him— expecting the other to visit his house again for a game of chess.

To the point where he would get disappointed, when he didn’t.

To the point where he would visit Inaho’s shop for fun, just so he could see his face.

To the point where he feels excited whenever he talks to people about him, as if bragging a golden medal.

They were just really, really good friends. Best friends.

_And who is Slaine kidding, honestly._

✄┅┅┅✄

“You have never kissed anyone on the lips?” Inaho asks in slight surprise, and Slaine stares at him then. They were both at the balcony of his office room, lying on the railings with the backyard in front of them, and Slaine splutters.

“T-That’s none of your business!” Slaine exclaims, his eyes blinking rapidly as he feels a small blush starting to blossom up on his face.

“What did you do during your wedding ceremony with Asseylum, then?” Inaho asks curiously this time, and Slaine blinks, then looks away.

“We kissed each other’s hands…” Slaine mutters, and just like any other time, Slaine’s heartbeat quickens when he hears the other’s laughter beside him.

When Inaho settled down, he shakes his head in disbelief, a smile on his lips.

“You both are ridiculous,” he claims, and Slaine looks at the other in offense.

“Like you’ve ever kissed anyone before,” Slaine retorts childishly, sulking a little as he looks away, but stops when he hears the man speak again.

“I haven’t,” Inaho says, and Slaine blinks at the answer in surprise. He continues, “But I kind of know how it goes like,” Inaho then says, and Slaine raises his eyebrows in scepticism hearing that, turning his head around to look at the man beside him.

“How?” Slaine asks as he narrows his eyes, and right when he was about to say _you read them from books?_ in a joking manner, Inaho grabs him by the arm, and brings a hand on his jawline.

And presses his lips onto his.

Slaine’s eyes gradually widens at the occurrence, and before he could react, Inaho pulls away instantly as it happened, looking at him in the eye as his hands were still in place; on his jawline, and arm.

“You asked,” Inaho only says, and makes to let go both of his hold on Slaine. He turns around then, walking as he leaves the balcony— leaving Slaine alone, and Slaine blinks rapidly when he finally takes in the situation before him, spluttering even more than he did before.

“W-W-What the hell! You don’t just do that!” Slaine exclaims loudly to the other, making him stop in his tracks. Inaho turns his head to look at the man behind him, and Slaine swallows as his eyes meets Inaho’s, continuing and fully aware that his face was beet red now.

“You don’t just kiss someone… and leave,” Slaine then says, and this time the words come out soft, and _god what am I saying what am I saying—_

“Who said I’m leaving?” Inaho then asks, and Slaine blinks in surprise when he hears those words. Seeing Inaho’s lips wear a smile, he couldn’t help but slowly bring a small smile on his lips, too.

 

_God._

 

_What am I doing?_

✄┅┅┅✄

Honestly, that kiss didn’t really count as anything, now that Slaine thinks.

He _did_ accidently ask Inaho ‘how’, after all.

It was fine. They were fine.

Still good friends, best friends.

(and a small part of Slaine hysterically laughs at this.)

✄┅┅┅✄

The days continued on as if the moment didn’t happen, and Slaine was quite grateful for that, honestly.

(was he? they both knew it _did_ happen, though, so what difference did it make?)

✄┅┅┅✄

All hell broke loose when Slaine realizes what he was unconsciously doing while Inaho was talking to him.

He was staring at his lips.

Before the thought could even _catch_ to him, he quickly snaps himself out of it, shaking his head rapidly, making Inaho stop talking, taken aback by the other’s sudden gesture.

“Are you alright?” Inaho asks as he looks at the other in slight confusion, and Slaine tries to wear a reassuring smile, immediately answering back.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Slaine says, and wears a weary smile, gulping the non-existent saliva in his mouth. He bites the inside of his cheek, as he sees Inaho resume his words where he had stopped before, but he was no longer paying attention anymore, distracted by his own realization of his feelings.

_I was staring at Inaho’s lips… and I… wanted to… wanted—_

 

_Shit._

✄┅┅┅✄

“Hey Inaho…” Slaine starts, and Inaho looks away from the book he was reading— borrowed from Slaine himself— as he sits at one of the two chairs in front of Slaine’s work desk. He continues, “You know, you don’t have to come by and play chess with me anymore. I’m quite busy nowadays, and all,” Slaine says as he awkwardly rubs his neck, looking everywhere but Inaho. Inaho only blinks at those words.

“No,” he hears the man answers, and Slaine immediately looks at Inaho at that, surprised at the other’s blunt refusal. Inaho continues, “You can always do your work while I’m around. I don’t mind reading a book at the side while you do your work— just like what I’m doing right now,” Inaho then says, and Slaine opens his mouth as if wanting to say something back, but he doesn’t know what, so he closes back his mouth.

He then finally speaks, “So you’ll still visit even though I don’t want your company,” Slaine states, and Inaho nods at the declaration, his eyes now back to the book.

“Because I know that isn’t true.”

Slaine blinks at the response, and couldn’t help but wear a small smile on his lips.

Inaho is a stubborn one, Slaine comes to understand that, and he shakes his head lightly at that fact, smiling gently.

_What on earth am I going to do?_

✄┅┅┅✄

Everything was fine, going great. Nothing was wrong, until somehow they both ended up in the same balcony again, alone, at close proximity—

And kissed each other, again.

Inaho had been the one who did it though, in Slaine’s defence, but this time there was nothing to reason why it’d happened. Inaho just kissed him; both of them unconsciously staring at each other’s lips with their faces inches apart, and Inaho thought he was doing a favour when he closed the distance between them.

Though that fact alone didn’t help Slaine with anything. He was still, now, officially cheating on Asseylum. _Cheating cheating cheating—_

Slaine roughly pushes Inaho away as those words chants in his mind, and he stares both at Inaho and himself in shock then; at Inaho because of what he had just done, and at himself when he hadn’t pushed the latter away right after his lips pressed onto his; too caught up in the moment and— actually _savouring_ the sensation; _anticipating_ it. It was all bringing nothing but a nauseous feeling to his stomach, and Slaine felt slightly disgusted by himself.

Inaho’s eyes didn’t look like he had the slightest regret on what he had just done though, and that just angers Slaine even more.

Before Slaine could say anything, Inaho speaks first.

“I’ve taken a liking on you, Slaine,” he declares, and Slaine’s mind goes blank at the sudden confession, his frustration immediately forgotten. He continues to stare at the man in front of him, not saying anything back, and Inaho takes in a deep breath, then exhales, closing his eyes as he makes to turn around, leaving.

Slaine panicked.

“I—!”

He starts, and Inaho stops walking at his voice, though he doesn’t turn his head around to look at the man behind him either.

Slaine clenches his fists hard.

“I… like you, too,” he then breathes, and shuts his eyes close; suddenly feeling so very light as he no longer weighs the truth in him.

It’s out now. It’s done.

But it didn’t really help with anything.

Inaho turns around to look at Slaine then, and Slaine slowly opens his eyes back, staring right back at his dark burgundy eyes. They both only continue to stare at each other for a long while, until Slaine finally decides to break the silence.

“And this is _wrong_ ,” he finishes, and his voice slightly trembles. At the sound, Inaho immediately turns his body fully around this time, and walks back towards Slaine. He immediately brings the man to his chest, and hugs the other tightly.

Slaine doesn’t pull away, but only buries his head further into Inaho’s neck, embracing his scent; and god, it just felt so _nice_ , and so _perfect_ being where he is now, so how on earth is this _wrong_?

Slaine no longer knows who is he even questioning anymore.

God, the world, or himself.

But he is so very lost.

✄┅┅┅✄

Again, Inaho didn’t try to bring up the incident, as if nothing unusual happened between them, and again, Slaine was grateful for that.

(no, not really.)

✄┅┅┅✄

They were in the balcony again, lying on the railing, side by side as their arms touches each other; and this time, Slaine had a cigarette in his hand.

“I dislike you a lot, Kaizuka Inaho,” Slaine says then out of the blue, looking out at his own backyard as the soft wind blows on his face.

“Why is that?” Inaho asks back without missing a beat, turning his head to look at the man beside him, and Slaine instantly replies.

“You make me feel as if the way I am right now… it isn’t… right. It’s weird, because I’ve never, ever, thought of such thing… until I met you,” Slaine says and heaves a breath, clenching his fists as he looks down at the cigarette in his hand being crushed. He continues, “As if I’ll have regrets in the near future; becoming a doctor like my dad, marrying Asseylum. As if I’m… not doing things right,” he finishes, and swallows down the dryness in his throat.

Inaho blinks at the other’s response, and right when he was about to open his mouth to speak, Slaine cuts him off.

“Don’t apologize. This isn’t something bad. It’s not entirely your fault that you make me feel this way, either— at the same time, it’s me too,” Slaine continues, and stares at the crushed cigarette in his hand. He finally brings his eyes away from his hand, to look at the man standing beside him.

“After all, I could have chose not to listen to you,” Slaine finishes, and Inaho doesn’t say anything back. There was only silence for a while, and Inaho finally decides to speak a moment later.

“But you don’t dislike me,” Inaho states, and slowly brings his eyes away from Slaine’s eyes, down to his lips.

“In fact, it’s the exact opposite.”

With that, Inaho closes the distance between them, his lips pressed onto Slaine’s, and when he pulls away just as soon as it happened, Slaine lets go of the crushed cigarette in his hand, and brings both of his hands to grab the sides of Inaho’s head, bringing him for another kiss again; and this time, furiously, as their tongues clashes together.

He seems to be kissing him out of frustration, Inaho realizes, but he didn’t mind; letting the other do what he wants, and kisses him back with much passion as he could return, placing both of his hands on Slaine’s waist. Slaine tasted of cigarettes, but Inaho didn’t care; he continues to savour the feeling of the other kissing him, kissing him, and kissing him. Slaine’s hands slowly moves down to Inaho’s shoulders, and the kiss eventually slows— from angry, passionate, to loving. When they finally pulled apart, Inaho sees tears slowly falling down on Slaine’s cheeks.

He brings up one of his hands to wipe them for him, and Slaine slowly breaks into a cry; unable to hold in whatever pain he was keeping in for so long anymore. He grabs onto Inaho’s shirt tightly, and brings his head down, resting his forehead on the other’s collarbones, and cries on his chest as his tears stains Inaho’s shirt. Inaho didn’t say anything, but only wrap his arms around the broken person in front of him, kissing his head as Slaine keeps crying, crying, and crying.

 _You’re a strong person, Slaine_ , Inaho thinks to himself, and tightens his hold onto the person in his arms; hoping that the gesture was at least offering some sort of comfort to the other.

✄┅┅┅✄

Again, days continue on as usual. Inaho still visited Slaine for games of chess, and leaves straight away. Sometimes Slaine suggests him to stay over, and he complies.

None of them brings up the matter, and Slaine doesn’t know if he should be grateful or frustrated by the other’s silence.

So Slaine plays along, too, as if everything was okay.

(and it really wasn’t. Slaine hates that fact.)

✄┅┅┅✄

Inaho knows, and he knows all too well, that if you ever grow to have feelings for a married person, you leave them. As they were _married_. You have zero chance.

But Inaho also knows that Slaine didn't exactly wanted this. He could tell Slaine didn't honestly think he would be happy for the rest of his life with his perfect wife, perfect career, and a big gigantic house, bathing in fame.

Because even if he did, Slaine would show it. He was always expressive with his eyes, after all. And Inaho only sees nothing but emptiness in there.

Inaho felt like right after Slaine was born— burdened by his father's accomplishments, he was immediately dragged into a fixed place; forced to follow the rules there, not having a chance to say anything. Completely helpless.

And Inaho wanted to help, _only_ wanted to help in the beginning. But who would have known that his feelings would get involved, too?

Though Inaho keeps a rational mind throughout the whole time. He promises himself that once Slaine tells him to leave him alone, he _will_ do it. If that is what he wishes for, not burdened by other people’s opinions this time, and what _he_ sincerely wants. He will leave him. No strings attached.

And of course, Inaho dreads the day when it comes.

But he always, _always_ , keeps his words.

✄┅┅┅✄

Months had passed, and Inaho was, as usual, in Slaine’s office room. He was settling his work case down at the side of the door, shrugging his coat off.

“Is Asseylum out again?” Inaho asks Slaine as he hangs his coat at one of the coat hangers at the corner of the room. Slaine answers back.

“No. She won’t be here for the next two weeks. She has things to attend with her father,” Slaine replies, still doing his work on the desk as he jots some schedules down.

“Two weeks? That’s a long time,” Inaho states, and Slaine only nods once, not looking at the man as he focuses on the papers in front of him. Inaho continues, “You’ll miss her a lot then,” Inaho says nonchalantly, not realizing the affect it took on Slaine, and Slaine stops his writing at the statement.

Inaho, oblivious to the situation, goes to sit at the table where they would always start with their game of chess, bringing the board and chess pieces out under the table, settling them so they could start the game straight away when Slaine was done with his work. He stops however, when he hears the other speak.

“I wouldn’t, actually,” Slaine declares, and when Inaho turns to look at the man, Slaine was wearing a smile. He continues with his work though, writing down on the papers with his fountain pen, and continues, “I’m actually glad she’ll be gone for two weeks.”

Inaho stares at the man at his work desk then, not say anything in return, and Slaine continues, “It’s ridiculous, Inaho,” he says as he grinds his teeth, his hold on his pen gradually going tighter as he continues to write, “Asseylum is my wife, and yet I’d like to see you more often than her,” he then says, and tears started pooling around his eyes before he realizes it. When a tear drips down onto one of the many papers in front of him— a blotch appearing as it makes contact with the pen ink, he stops writing and swallows hardly.

“I’m sorry, it’s just been a really hard day,” he then says, and really, he knows that doesn’t explain _anything_ , but he clears his throat anyway, immediately wiping away his tears. Wearing a smile, an obvious fake one, he sets his papers aside and makes to stand up, walking towards Inaho, joining him at the table for their game of chess, like usual, and settling down onto the seat in front of Inaho.

“Slaine.”

Slaine flinches at the call of his name, and slowly looks up at Inaho in return.

“I’m waiting, you know,” Inaho continues, and Slaine only stares at the man in front of him, swallowing. He proceeds, “I’m not trying to feign as though nothing happened. I’m waiting for an answer,” Inaho states, “A response. A reaction,” he continues, and Slaine lets out a shaky breath at the statement, looking down at his lap as he touches his fingers.

_He did it. He brought the matter up._

“That’s… cruel,” Slaine whispers, and Inaho raises his eyebrows at the declaration, completely befuddled.

“What is?” Inaho asks, and Slaine immediately replies, though he continues to look down.

“Leaving me to make the choice.”

Inaho blinks as he takes in the other’s words, and there was only silence filling in the room then. The sound of the grandfather clock ticked, and after a moment later, Inaho decides to speak.

“Would you have liked me to make the decision for you, then?”

No reply.

Inaho then stands up from his chair, and shuts his eyes close.

“Fine. This is the last time I’ll ever be seeing you again, Slaine Troyard,” he says, and when he turns around to leave, walking his way towards the door, he pauses when he hears a slight sob, and another whisper.

“Don’t… do that. That’s even more cruel,” he hears the other say, and Inaho swallows down the dryness in his throat. Heaving a breath, he closes his eyes again.

“You shouldn’t make that a habit, Slaine,” he says, and continues, opening back his eyes, “Letting other people decide your decisions for you.”

Inaho hears no reply behind him, and he proceeds to talk, “When you don’t take a step for yourself, that’s how regret blossoms,” he finishes, and not turning his head to look at the man behind him, Inaho continues to speak.

“Slaine,” he starts again, and Slaine slowly looks up from his lap at the call of his name, the man’s back meeting his sight.

“Eventually, everyone loses its patience,” Inaho says gently, and he breathes in a breath, then exhales.

“Including me, Slaine.”

Slaine blinks as he slowly takes in the other’s words, and finally goes rigid when the words processes in his mind. He looks back down to his lap and grabs onto his thighs hard; his nails digging through the clothing and skin, and his mind slowly whirls into slight panic.

_That’s it. Inaho gave up on me. He’s leaving me. I’m going to regret, again, for not speaking up—_

“I wanted to tell you this sooner, but I guess I kind of dragged the time,” Inaho then continues, interrupting his thoughts, “I’m leaving for Europe tomorrow.”

_He’s leaving. He’s not coming back. He no longer wants to have anything to do with me. Who can blame him? I dragged him on for months, not giving him an answer. Of course this was bound to happen—_

“It’s business related. I’ll come back in a month’s time.”

All of Slaine’s thoughts comes to an abrupt halt.

“When I come back, tell me what happens during the time I was gone,” Inaho only says, and he continues to walk his way towards the door; not forgetting to take his coat and work case with him, and leaves the room, the door shutting close.

Slaine continues to stare at his hands on his lap, chess board and chess pieces untouched on the table, and he feels his anxiety slowly fading away. He blinks away the remaining tears in his eyes, and goes to clench both of his fists.

He had never been so sure of his decisions like how he was now.

✄┅┅┅✄

_2 weeks later._

Finally arriving back to her home, Asseylum hastily walks up the stairs and towards the front door— her butler trailing behind her as he carries her luggage for her, and she immediately goes to grab the hands of the maid that meets her sight right after she walks in her own house.

“Is Slaine at home?” Asseylum asks the maid in full enthusiasm, and the maid, slightly thrown off guard at her sudden gesture, nods her head hesitatingly.

“Yes, he is in his office room, if I’m not mistaken,” the maid answers, and Asseylum smiles widely at the response.

“Thank you!” Asseylum replies vibrantly, and immediately lets go of her hands, making her way towards the stairs. The maid shakes her head as she slightly smiles at her master’s enthusiasm.

Heading up the stairs, and walking her way towards the door that she knows as Slaine’s office room, she knocks on the door twice, and immediately she hears her husband’s voice behind it.

“Come in.”

Turning the doorknob at that, she peeks inside, and when Slaine looks away from his papers at the sound of the door creaking, he pauses his movements when he sees his wife’s head poking out of the door.

“Oh, Asseylum. You’re back?” he asks, and then wears a smile. Asseylum smiles back brightly, and makes her way into the room, shutting the door close behind her.

“Am I disturbing?” Asseylum asks, and Slaine closes his eyes, shaking his head in a fond movement, and smiles as he puts his papers aside. Asseylum smiles widely at that, and walks her way towards him, settling down at one of the seats in front of her husband’s work desk.

“Oh Slaine, I saw a lot of things when we were away! I remember when we visited this one museum, there was a statue that looked exactly like you! When I told papa about it, he agreed too,” Asseylum exclaims and giggles, and Slaine couldn’t help but smile at the statement.

“Really? What statue was it?” Slaine asks then as he raises his brows in slight curiosity, a smile still on his lips, and Asseylum pauses, blinking multiple times at the question.

“… I forgot,” Asseylum says sheepishly, and Slaine only chuckles at it. His face then slowly turns serious, though, and Asseylum frowns slightly at the expression.

“Asseylum… There is something important I have to discuss with you,” Slaine says, and heaves a breath. Asseylum only tilts her head at that as she smiles.

“What’s wrong, Slaine?” Asseylum asks, and Slaine only smiles gently at the question, turning his gaze away from his wife.

“A lot of things,” Slaine answers quietly, and Asseylum frowns fully this time.

“What is it?” Asseylum asks worriedly, and Slaine quickly shakes his head, bringing his eyes back to the woman in front of him, his eyes filled with an unfamiliar determination; and the look kind of overwhelmed Asseylum for a bit.

“Asseylum, I…” he trails, and takes in a breath, “… I fell in love with someone else.”

Asseylum blinks as she takes in the sudden information, and Slaine continues.

“… Do you see the problem… here?” Slaine questions, and frowns at the way he had phrased his words, bringing his head down and closing his eyes, as if having a hard time wording out his thoughts properly.

Slaine licks his lips then, and brings his head back up, looking at his wife who blankly stares straight at him back, and he continues, “I did love you, Asseylum. At least I thought I did. I thought I didn’t need anything else. You are sweet, kind, and lovable. I thought I loved you with all my heart,” Slaine says, and he takes in a deep breath, heaving a sigh, “… But I didn’t. Because someone came along and made me love more than I ever did,” he finishes, and Asseylum only blinks at the man’s words, not knowing what to say.

Slaine looks away when Asseylum doesn’t reply, and stares at his hands as he fiddles with his fingers. He continues to speak, “And you honestly do not deserve what I am doing to you right now, and so I am… deeply, sincerely, sorry,” he says, voice filled with honest regret, and swallows.

A brief silence, and Asseylum speaks.

“Slaine… you have always been a sweet man. And I am sincerely grateful for that, honestly,” Asseylum starts, and Slaine looks up at her at that. She continues, “I really am not mad of you for telling me this. In fact, I am glad you are. It’s not something unexpected, really,” she says, and sends Slaine another one of her sweet smiles. Slaine could tell this smile was as sincere as the rest of the smiles she always wears.

“So, divorce it is, right?” Asseylum asks nonchalantly, and Slaine blinks multiple times at the question in slight surprise, not able to comprehend the situation before him, and speaks.

“You’re not… upset?” Slaine asks warily, and Asseylum gets taken by surprise at the question.

“Of course I am!” Asseylum makes to say loudly, and Slaine flinches at the loud exclamation. Though she wears a small smile, and continues.

“But who can stop a person from falling in love?” she says then, and Slaine blinks. Slowly a small smile forms on his lips, and he looks down, touching his forehead as he feels a small blush slowly appearing on the apple of his cheeks.

“Say, who is this person by the way, if I may ask?” Asseylum suddenly questions as she leans forward in full curiosity, and Slaine looks up at her then, seeing the woman in front of him wearing a slight smile.

“Ah,” Slaine says then, and makes to shake his head, waving both of his hands in front of her in refusal, “You would… freak out,” he only says, and Asseylum smiles fully then.

“Is it Inaho?”

Pausing, he blinks at Asseylum once, twice, and splutters.

“W-W-What?” he stutters in shock, and Asseylum lets out a giggle, wearing an eye smile.

“It _is_ him, isn’t it?” she says teasingly, and gives Slaine a look, “How obvious can you get? He comes by here almost every day,” she tells him, and Slaine does nothing but speechlessly looks back at the woman before him, not able to say anything.

Asseylum smiles then, and gets up from the chair she was sitting on.

“Well then, good luck with you and Inaho, Slaine,” she says, and wears a genuine smile, “I’m really proud of you, you know. At you doing this. I just can’t comprehend the amount of bravery and guts it had to take for you to make this choice. And it makes me even happier to know that you’re doing this all for the sake of your love,” she says, and sends a gentle smile, “For Inaho,” she finishes.

 _That Inaho had made you this strong_ , Asseylum thinks to herself, and she continues to speak, her lips still wearing a smile, “Well, I guess I’ll take my leave. I wish you and Inaho the best,” she says, and makes to turn around, walking towards the door.

“Asseylum!”

At the call of her name, she stops on her tracks, and turns her head around to look at the man behind her. Slaine was standing on his feet now, and he sends her a grateful smile.

“Thank you… and I’m sorry,” he says, and apologizes again. Asseylum only shakes her head in reply, her lips still wearing a smile.

“It’s okay, Slaine, really. I’m fine,” Asseylum reassures, and Slaine smiles back at the response, heaving a relieved breath.

“Thank you,” Slaine repeats, and Asseylum only sends a nod back in return. She then turns back around, and walks towards the door, leaving the room.

When Asseylum shuts the door close, Slaine lets out another huge breath of relief, dropping back down onto his chair as he stares at the ceiling— as if all energy was just drained out of him.

 _I miss Inaho_ , Slaine thinks all of a sudden, but shakes his head then, closing his eyes as he smiles fondly at his own silly thoughts.

 _No, not yet_ , he thinks to himself, and opens back his eyes.

 

_This is only the first step._

✄┅┅┅✄

“Okay. Things will go as planned if you just sign here,” the man in front of him says with his deep french accent, pointing towards a blank space at the corner of the contract, and Inaho nods, taking the pen that the man had settled beside it, and signs. Putting the pen back onto the table, he hands the paper back to the man in front of him, and the man nods and smiles as he receives the paper back.

Standing up and taking his work case along with him, he turns towards the door so he could leave the room, but the man stops him before he could do so.

“Wait, sir!” the man exclaims, and Inaho turns his head towards him in question. The man pulls out one of his many drawers residing on his table, and takes a newspaper out, unfolding it as he lays it on the table’s surface.

He points towards a picture, “This shirt that Mr. Slaine Troyard wore to the June Lear ceremony, it was rumoured to be made by your hands. Is that true?” he asks, and Inaho only stares at the newspaper, the drawing of Slaine with his own work on him.

He certainly was stunning in it.

Inaho unconsciously smiles.

“Yes, it is,” he answers, and the man instantly replies back.

“I don’t recall seeing this clothing piece in your store. Would you mind releasing it in our branch?” the man then asks, and Inaho blinks as he looks away from the newspaper, his eyes meeting the man in front of him.

“Yes,” he says, “I do mind,” he continues, and makes to bow his head at the other in formality. He brings his head back up, and speaks.

“That clothing piece is only made for him.”

Not waiting for a response, he continues to make his way towards the door, heading out of the room, and Inaho smiles as he recalls the speechless expression the man had worn on his face.

✄┅┅┅✄

When he rings the doorbell, as expected, Aunt Marie is the one who opens the door and meets his sight.

“Slaine!” the middle-aged maid exclaims in front of him— and also some sort of a granny-figure for Slaine ever since he was little— he wears a wide smile at the sight of her.

“Aunt Marie!” he greets back, and immediately he goes to hug the woman in front of him; the woman instantly being taken by surprise at the sudden gesture.

She chuckles then, and hugs the boy back, patting Slaine’s back at the same time, “Oh Slaine, you’ve grown so handsome!” she compliments, and Slaine smiles at that, pulling away.

“You still look like the same Aunt Marie to me. Beautiful as ever,” Slaine praises back cheekily, and the woman laughs as she playfully smacks the man in the arm, shaking her head.

“Cut it out. Stop making your old lady blush,” Aunt Marie says as she waves her hand around, and Slaine laughs at the motion, smiling fondly at the woman.

“It’s nice to see you again, Aunt Marie,” Slaine then says, and Aunt Marie pauses, staring at Slaine for a short moment. She then wears a smile too.

“It’s nice to see you again, too, Slaine,” Aunt Marie answers back fondly, and pats his head, as if Slaine was still a young boy like he had been many years ago. Slaine smiles back warmly at the gesture, and suddenly remembers what he came here to to do in the first place.

“Ah, is dad here?” Slaine then asks, and Aunt Marie blinks in surprise, though nods her head in response.

“Why yes, of course. He is, as usual, in his office room,” Aunt Marie tells him, and continues, sighing, “Your father still never stops working.”

Slaine smiles at that.

“And that’s what I honestly admire about him,” he says in a whisper, and Aunt Marie smiles when she hears it.

“Don’t we all?” she replies back in a fond way, and Slaine lets out a smile. She continues then, “Come, I’ll bring you to him, and we can all have dinner together while we talk all night,” she says and brings a hand on his back, pushing him, but Slaine stops her, shaking his head as he lays a hand on her arm. Aunt Marie looks at him in slight confusion.

“I’m only visiting for a short while. There is… something I have to tell dad. Something important,” he says, and tries to wear a reassuring smile on his lips, “Do you mind leaving the two of us alone?”

Aunt Marie blinks at the sudden request, and slowly, the corner of her lips rose. She brings her hand up then, and suddenly goes to caress Slaine’s head.

“You have really grown, have you, Slaine?” Aunt Marie asks fondly, and Slaine only smiles, liking the feeling of gentle hands caressing his hair— the gesture itself bringing old nostalgic feelings back.

“Alright, you know the way to the office room, right? Up you go,” Aunt Marie then settles, pushing Slaine towards the stairs. Before Slaine makes his way though, he doesn’t forget to turn his head around and say his thanks.

“Thank you, Aunt Marie,” Slaine says as he sends an eye smile towards her, and she only waves her hand at that.

“Don’t act like you’re still that young boy when you’ve already grown this much,” she says in a joking manner, and Slaine only laughs. Nodding his head, he turns his head back around, and continues to make his way towards the stairs.

When his feet finally reaches the familiar dark-wooden door, he stops to take in a breath.

And exhales.

_This is it._

_You can do this, Slaine._

_(for Inaho.)_

Two knocks on the door, and he hears his father’s voice behind it a moment later.

“Come in.”

“Here goes nothing,” Slaine whispers to himself, and bracing himself, he shuts his eyes tightly close as he twists the doorknob. When he opens back his eyes, he sees his father on his work desk, his spectacles resting on his nose, and bunch of papers in front of him as he jots something down with focused eyes.

A familiar sight.

 _That was me just a week ago_ , Slaine thinks, and he smiles a little at it wistfully.

“Hey, dad,” he greets, and his father blinks as he stops writing at the familiar voice. He finally brings his head to look up, and then blinks in surprise when he sees his own son by the door.

“Oh, Slaine. You never told me you would come and visit,” his father says as he brings his hand up, taking off his glasses, and Slaine only smiles in response, walking towards him.

“I’m just… dropping by for a while,” Slaine replies, and stops right in front of his father’s work desk; not sitting on either of the two chairs situated behind him, and just fiddles with his fingers. His father waits for his son to continue speaking.

“I… need to tell you something really, really important, dad,” he says then, and his father slightly frowns at the nervousness written on his own son’s face.

“Go on,” his father says, gathering all of his papers and putting them at one side as he brings all of his focus on Slaine.

The man gulps at that.

“I…” Slaine trails, and he realizes his hands were shaking. Grabbing his hands tightly, he shuts his eyes close, and goes to bite the insides of his mouth.

_God damn it._

_Just **do it.**_

“I don’t want to be a doctor and I don’t want to be stuck in a married life with Asseylum!” Slaine exclaims in quick words, and when he realizes he practically just _shouted_ those words out at his father, he immediately opens back his eyes in shock. His father, as expected, seems to be very taken aback by the sudden loud exclamation.

“A-Ah, I’m sorry,” Slaine does nothing but apologize sheepishly, and looks down at the floor in huge embarrassment. His father blinks, and lets out a chuckle.

“It’s alright,” his father says, but then raises his eyebrows, folding his hands together as he tilts his head, “But what suddenly brought this on?” he asks curiously. Slaine blinks multiple times at the question, and brings his head back up. A slight smile slowly forming on his lips, he then goes to turn his eyes away to look at someplace else; anywhere but at his father.

“Someone… walked into my life and… made me realize some things,” Slaine only replies, and his father stares, then makes to nod his head in understanding.

“So… you don’t want to pursue being a doctor, and you also want to declare an annulment with Asseylum?” his father questions, and Slaine brings his eyes towards his father at that, nodding his head in agreement with slight hesitation.

There was only a short moment of silence, as his father continues to stare at him straight in the eye, as if processing the sudden new information. He then finally nods, and speaks.

“Go ahead,” his father states, and he goes to put the glasses that was previously folded and placed aside on the table back onto his nose, bringing his bunch of papers along with him as he continues with his work. Slaine blinks multiple times in slight confusion at the sight, and when the situation finally processes in his head, he stutters.

“W-What?” Slaine asks, and his father stops at that, turning his eyes towards his son in front of him.

“I said, go ahead,” his father repeats, and resumes with what he was doing previously, making Slaine splutter even more.

“What? I can just ‘go ahead’? You’re not going to give a scolding… or something?” Slaine asks incredulously as he was ridiculed at his father’s easy-going feedback, and his father only turns his eyes to look at him, stopping whatever he was doing as he heaves a big breath, tilting his head and frowning at his son.

“You _want_ me to scold you?” his father asks as he raises a brow, and Slaine blinks multiple times yet again at the question.

“ _No_ , of course not! I just—” Slaine stops, and he feels his face twitching.

_I got nervous for nothing. Great._

Shaking his head then, he waves his hand around, his face wearing a pained expression, “Never mind,” Slaine says, and scratches his head, turning his head away. Things went perfectly smooth contrary to what he had expected the way it would go.

The thing is, Slaine was prepared for every worst, like maybe getting kicked out of his luxury— that he was okay with. He can always camp in Inaho’s residence, it’s not like he would mind— or getting disowned, or maybe just receiving some spiteful remarks by his own father— but no. None of that happened. Everything went out just perfectly _fine_.

And Slaine didn’t really prepare himself for that.

And he is slightly weirded out.

So yeah, he was left speechless at his own father’s office room.

“Slaine,” his father suddenly calls, cutting his thoughts away, and Slaine turns to look at his father at that. He sees his father sending him a small smile.

“You were never obliged to do something that you never wanted to do, you do know that, right?” his father asks him, and Slaine blinks in surprise. His father continues, “And I _have_ always known you never took a liking with all the doctor stuff, so I kind of wondered what made you so stubborn and not say anything about it,” his father says in amusement, and Slaine could do nothing but only blink, stunned.

“Same goes for your marriage with Sir Allusia’s daughter. He was the one who requested the idea of marriage with you and his daughter, and I did nothing but only comply, though of course, you always had a chance to say no if you wanted to,” his father says, “But you didn’t.”

Slaine blinks rapidly then, and opens his mouth to speak, “O-Of course! I mean, I just followed along because that is what you and Sir Allusia wanted, a-and I understand now that that was a mistake, but…” he trails, and then heaves a sigh, running a hand through his hair, “At the same time, there wasn’t really anything to say no to, you know? Asseylum was… a nice girl,” he finishes, and sighs again, closing his eyes.

“She still is. And I honestly feel so guilty for doing this to her,” Slaine continues, and his father only stares.

“Have you told her about this yet?” his father suddenly asks, and Slaine opens his eyes to look at his father then, nodding his head.

“Yeah, I did right after she came back from her trip with her father,” Slaine answers, and his father nods his head at the information.

“… And? How did she take it?” his father then asks, and Slaine blinks, then wears a small smile at the question.

“Quite understanding, actually,” Slaine mutters, and he closes his eyes again, heaving a sigh as he finally plops down onto one of the chairs behind him, rubbing his face with his hand.

“I see,” his father answers, and continues, “So… now there’s finally something for you to say no to, then?” his father asks, and Slaine pauses, removing his hand on his face as he stares at his father in front of him.

Slaine’s lips slowly forms a smile.

“Yeah,” Slaine replies, and his father tilts his head at that, wearing a small smile on his lips too.

“And so, who’s the girl?”

Slaine’s whole body goes rigid at the question, and he only stares at his father.

_Ah._

_I forgot about that._

Slaine curses himself silently.

“Uh…” Slaine trails as he feels his nervousness coming back in, and his father slightly frowns at this, his brows raised.

“It’s… not a girl…” Slaine continues, and moves his hand in a circular motion, as if trying to roll his words out, _which was clearly not working_ , and his father frowns even more at the motion.

“Not a girl…?” his father says in slight confusion, and Slaine slowly nods his head, gulping down his non-existent saliva. Making to close his eyes then, Slaine tries to will himself to calm down, and takes in a deep breath, heaving a sigh.

_You don’t really have much to lose anymore, Slaine._

“I fell in love with a man, dad. His name is Kaizuka Inaho, and he owns a tailor shop by the name of ‘Sleipnir’, which is pretty renowned throughout the world. He sews, and he’s really great at it, all the things he makes are stunningly beautiful. He’s not expressive at all, so sometimes I can never tell what he’s thinking in his head, but I came to have feelings for him for his bluntness and dry jokes, and I love it when he comes by to my house and play rounds of chess with me, even though he wins most of the time. He’s really smart, and admirable for someone who climbed up to wealth through hard-work, and I just love him, a lot,” Slaine finishes, and takes in another breath, opening his eyes back slowly.

“I love him,” Slaine repeats breathlessly, and his father in front of him just stares as he takes in all of his son’s words. He then sees the corner of his father’s lips rise.

“You fell hard, didn’t you?” his father makes to joke, and Slaine blinks as he doesn’t know what to say at the slight teasing aimed at him, his father only chuckling in return. He continues, “Well, it doesn’t matter to me if it’s a man or a woman, but I am a little disappointed that you won’t be bearing any children in the future,” he says, and Slaine blinks rapidly at that, though not saying anything still, not able to say _anything_ in the slightest.

His father resumes talking, “But I have got to meet him one day,” he says and smiles at his son, tilting his head slightly, “He made you come out of your shell, after all,” his father tells him, and Slaine only blinks at the statement.

Somehow, a bad ominous feeling comes to his way at the thought of his father and Inaho meeting each other one day; like if they do meet one day, _nothing_ _absolutely good_ will come out of it.

And Slaine starts picturing his father showing all of his baby pictures to Inaho.

“No!” Slaine exclaims then, and his father blinks in surprise at the loud exclamation, residing into chuckles as he sees his son’s agitated appearance.

“You want us not to meet that badly?” his father says in yet another teasing tone, and Slaine immediately shakes his head in reply.

“No. Definitely not,” Slaine tells him, and his father only lets out a snicker. Shaking his head at the silliness of it all, his father then lets out a sigh, and looks at his son again.

“So, since you want to stop with your doctor career, what do you plan to do then?” his father asks, and Slaine knows those words literally meant _if you want to stop becoming a doctor, this news will spread out fast, so you need to have a reason ready for the media_. And Slaine already has his answer ready in his hands.

“I want to become a writer,” Slaine answers, and his father seems to blink in surprise at the statement. He continues, “I mean, I never really had the chance to get on with it, but…” he says, and looks down as he touches his hands. He then wears a smile, and brings his eyes back up to look at his father in the eye.

“I’d like to try,” Slaine declares, and his father blinks, and slowly smiles back at him too.

“Your mother used to write, Slaine,” he suddenly says, and Slaine blinks in surprise at that, completely taken aback. His father continues, “I see you follow your mother’s footsteps, then,” he continues fondly, and Slaine blinks. Slowly, a smile creeps up onto Slaine’s lips, and he lets out a happy breath, smiling up to his father widely.

“Mother used to write?” Slaine asks curiously, and he smiles even wider, “Do you still have any of her writings with you? Maybe I can use them as… inspiration,” Slaine suggests excitedly, and his father smiles, nodding his head in affirmation.

“Yes, they’re right at the basement, stored in a big wooden box, if I recall correctly,” he replies, and Slaine beams at him then.

“Thank you so much, dad,” Slaine says and stands up from his chair. He doesn’t leave the room though, but goes around the table and flings his arms around his father. His father smiles at the gesture, slightly taken by surprise, but hugs him back anyway, patting his back with his hands.

Pulling away, Slaine then bows his head in formality, though the wide smile was still on his lips.

“Then, I’ll take my leave,” Slaine says to his father, and his father nods at him, smiling still.

“Bring back that man for dinner one day, alright?” his father tells him, and the excitement on Slaine’s face completely goes away, replaced with one of hesitation, and he tries his best to wear a reassuring smile at his father.

“Yeah, I guess. Maybe,” he mumbles, and only turns around, walking his way towards the door. Before he shuts the door close though, he hears his dad chuckling behind him; and he couldn’t help but let a smile grow on his lips, too.

✄┅┅┅✄

When Yuki hears the shop’s door chime, she immediately turns her head away from the book she was reading behind the counter, and makes to stand up; so she could tend to the new customer that just walked in. When she turns her head towards the door though, who she sees by the door surprises her.

It was Slaine Troyard.

“Oh, do you need anything, Mr. Troyard?” Yuki immediately speaks out of politeness, making her way out of the counter and walking her way towards the young man. She was slightly taken aback by the other’s sudden appearance at the shop.

“Please,” Slaine answers instantly, and his lips wears a smile, “Call me Slaine.”

Yuki blinks at the request, but sends back a smile pleasingly, “Alright, Slaine,” she makes to say, but slightly furrows her brows then, “But… are you here to find Inaho?” she asks, and tilts her head, “I’m sure he would have told you that he is away at the moment, right?”

To Yuki’s surprise, Slaine nods and sends her another one of his vibrant smiles, “Yes, I know about that. I am here to find you, actually,” he says, and it takes Yuki by surprise once again, blinking multiple times. Before a blush could come up on her cheeks and her mind whirling at the possibilities of why, Slaine brings the bag he had been carrying into the shop and hands it to her.

“This is for you. They are very delicious delicacies in China, and I can ensure them they are because I have personally tried them myself,” Slaine says, his lips still wearing the same polite smile, and Yuki blinks. Of course, she accepts them gratefully, and her own lips slowly starts to form a smile too.

“Oh, thank you so much. But… why…?” Yuki trails and asks, but she continues, “I mean don’t get me wrong, but this is quite sudden you see,” she says and chuckles. Slaine only responses back with another smile.

“Why, you are Inaho’s sister, after all,” he answers, and Yuki blinks in surprise at the reply.

“Y-You know that?” she asks as she stutters, and Slaine only slightly frowns at the feedback, his lips now smiling oddly. At that, Yuki blinks and heaves a cough, clearing her throat.

“I mean… Inaho told you about me?” Yuki rephrases and asks, and Slaine only nods his head then, smiling again.

“Of course, why would he not?” Slaine answers back with another question, and Yuki only blinks continuously, not knowing what to answer that with. He continues to speak, “Well… there is another hidden reason as to why I’m giving you this,” Slaine says as he gestures at the bag he had given her, and goes to rub his neck with his hand, his eyes now planted onto the floor. Yuki takes sight of Slaine’s ears going slightly red, but the thought gets interrupted as the man proceeds to speak.

“… But I’ll leave it to Inaho to tell you that,” he then says, and looks back up at the woman in front of him, wearing another smile, a shy one at that. Yuki slightly frowns at it.

“Well then, I’ll be heading off,” he says, and bows his head once out of formality. Yuki nods her head too at the gesture, and brings herself to wear a smile.

“I see. Thank you, for the gift,” she says as she gestures at the bag, and Slaine only responds back with another genuine smile. He then turns around, and Yuki sees the man walk towards the doors, leaving the store.

Yuki turns her gaze away and stares at the bag she was carrying in her hands, and she couldn’t help but smile widely at it.

 _Yay, free food_ , she thinks to herself happily, but pauses for a short moment, blinking as something comes to her mind.

 _I don’t have to leave some for Inaho, do I?_ Yuki questions to herself, and then makes to shake her head, residing to a shrug, _nah, Slaine didn’t say anything about that. He said these were for **me**_ **,** _after all_ , Yuki tries to reason with herself, and hums to herself happily as she brings the bag behind the counter, immediately taking out the box inside and gobbling up at the delicacies.

✄┅┅┅✄

Slowly waking up from his brief nap, he blinks away the sleep in his eyes and lets out a huge yawn; rolling his shoulders and neck at the same time as to drive away the stiffness that has formed sleeping in an enclosed space.

The carriage was still moving, and he brings his hand towards the small cloth covering the window, so to move it away and take a look outside.

Ah, he sees the familiar houses passing by. He was about to reach his home soon.

After two minutes or so of waiting, the carriage finally stops in front of his house. His house wasn’t a mansion— _of course_ it wasn’t, Inaho would never have the heart to waste his money on such thing— but just a small house. Well, not exactly small, but the size was decent for two people living there.

Not waiting for the coachman to inform him that he had arrived at his destination and get down to open the carriage’s door for him, he goes to gather his things and get out of the carriage himself, sending a small nod to the man still sitting and holding the horse rein, saying his thanks on the way as he makes his way towards the front door.

Digging his pockets for the keys, he finally fishes them out and plucks one of the keys in the key hole, unlocking it, and the door makes a loud creak as he pushes them in, making his way in the house with his heavy luggage.

“Nao?”

He immediately hears his sister voice echoes through the quiet house, and he wears a small smile at the sound of feet tapping quickly on the floor, his sister immediately making her appearance as she throws herself onto Inaho.

“Nao! Welcome back!” his sister tells him heartily, squeezing him hard with her hug. Inaho blinks as he tries his best to take in a breath.

“Yuki-nee. I can’t breathe,” he mutters out with great effort, and his sister immediately releases him, blinking in surprise at herself and sending an apologetic smile towards her little brother.

“Heh, sorry. How was your trip to Europe?” his sister asks, and helps him with his luggage— Inaho would have protested, but he knew his sister was as stubborn as he was, so he knew better not to— while Inaho walks his way towards the living room, taking off his coat and hanging it at a coat hanger, releasing the tightness of his own tie.

“It was good. Nothing interesting,” Inaho makes to reply as he settles himself onto the couch, closing his eyes as he slowly lets exhaustion envelopes him. He hears his sister walk towards the kitchen, and he peeks an eye open, seeing his sister pouring a glass of water.

“Nao, you know those two means the complete opposite,” she says, grabbing the glass now filled with water towards Inaho at the living room, handing it to him.

Inaho goes to accept it and mumbles his thanks, taking a sip. When he was done, he licks his lips and speaks, “No, it doesn’t. The trip was good, but it wasn’t interesting. That’s all,” he explains, and he sees his sister roll her eyes, making her way towards the dining table; where he sees a roll of newspapers and a cup of coffee lying there.

“Yeah yeah. Whatever,” his sister replies, and settles herself down onto one of the seats, taking a sip of her coffee as she reads the newspapers.

When Inaho continues to lay his back onto the couch, closing his eyes, he hears his sister continue speaking, “Many things happened when you were gone, Nao. There’s a new bakery shop opening at the opposite of our shop, so I don’t have to worry about being hungry in the middle of work anymore,” Yuki says, and Inaho hears the happy tone of his sister’s voice when she announces the news. What she says next though makes him freeze in his spot.

“Oh, and I read something big on the newspaper 3 days ago that probably wrecked the whole town with it,” his sister says, and turns her eyes away from the newspaper to look at her little brother on the couch, “Slaine Troyard had a divorce with his wife and had quit his job being a doctor.”

_What?_

“What?” Inaho says out loud, opening his eyes in slight alarm. He turns his eyes from the ceiling to look at his sister, frowning slightly, and his sister only shrugs in return, moving her eyes back to the newspaper she was holding.

“It was big news, and it caused a bigger uproar than when the announcement of Slaine Troyard’s marriage with Asseylum Allusia,” his sister says and chuckles, taking another sip of her coffee. Before Inaho could open his mouth and ask more questions, his sister answers them for him. “There was a press conference 2 days ago,” she tells him, and continues, “Slaine said he wanted to pursue a writing career instead. Said he never really had an interest in medicine and wanted to indulge in his work towards things he truly wants to experience and do. The crowd was acceptable of that, but they didn’t really accept the divorcement, though,” his sister explains, and Inaho feels his brows furrow even more at this.

His sister continues, “The reporters asked him many questions,” she says, and turns to look at her brother, “But all he answered with was ‘It didn’t work out’, so they weren’t really quite satisfied with that,” his sister says, and heaves a sigh.

“Well, they won’t _ever_ be satisfied with anything, really,” his sister finishes, and Inaho immediately stands up, walking towards the coat hanger and grabbing the coat he had taken off before, wearing it back on. His sister seems startled at that.

“W-Where are you going this late at night?” his sister asks, baffled at the sudden gesture, and Inaho only sends a stare back as he makes his way towards the front door.

“To Slaine Troyard,” he only says, and with that, he opens the front door and shuts the door close, taking his keys with him as he jogs his way towards his bicycle settling at the side of his house.

Already having the way towards Slaine’s house memorized in his brain, he cycles as quickly as he could towards the place, and when he finally reaches towards the familiar gates of Slaine’s home, he heaves a breath he didn’t know he was holding in the whole time.

Tightening his grip on his bicycle handles, he swallows as he watches the gates slowly opening; the guard already knowing the familiar man was a good friend of his own boss, and didn't hesitate to push the green button at the sight of him.

When the gates opened enough for him and his bicycle to fit through, he immediately continues to cycle his way through the space, not stopping until he reaches the front doors, and settles his bike aside, walking his way up towards the stairs in quick steps and immediately ringing the doorbell when he does. As usual, the same maid opens the door for him, and she immediately smiles at the sight of the frequent visitor.

“Ah, Kaizuka-san. You’re finally here again,” the woman says and smiles, immediately opening the door to let the other in. Inaho sends a small smile towards the maid at that and nods his head, though his eyes immediately turns towards the stairs.

“Is Slaine at home?” Inaho immediately asks, and the maid blinks, but smiles and nods her head reassuringly, shutting the front door close.

“Yes, he is. He’s in the office room as usual,” the maid answers, and Inaho wastes no time to make his way towards the stairs then— not forgetting to say his thanks to the maid, of course.

When his feet finally stops in front of the familiar brown wooden door, he doesn’t do anything for a brief moment; only standing and staring at the wood in front of him. Blinking, he slowly takes in a breath, and heaves them out silently. Finally finding himself at ease again, he doesn’t bother to knock on the door like he usually does, and turns the doorknob immediately, opening the door and stepping into the room. What he sees though was not a surprised face or anything else. Actually, he sees nothing.

Slaine was sleeping.

He had his head lying on his arms, in fact.

And that made Inaho smile wider than he had ever did in the past few weeks.

Gently closing the door behind him, he makes his way towards the other at his work desk, and stops in front of the table, bending forward as he enjoys the time he has to inspect the other’s sleeping face.

He definitely looks… lighter, than he usually does, Inaho thinks, and he tilts his head. When he decided staring at the other's sleeping face was enough, he leans forward until his lips were near Slaine’s ear, and lets his lips curve up into a small smile, his mouth opening to speak.

“Wake up, sunshine.”

When Inaho leans back after that, he sees the other instantly respond, his brows furrowing at the sudden disrupt of his peaceful sleep, and brings his head up from his arms; rubbing the sleep away from his eyes with his hands, the man blinks and squints at the glaring light around his office room, trying to clear the sight before him.

Slaine slightly frowns when he sees a figure who looks oddly familiar like—

“You should really sleep in a bed when you’re sleepy, Slaine.”

Eyes widening at the voice, he pauses for a second, and brings both of his hands to rub his eyes once more, just for the sake of making his vision _less_ blurry, staring at who it was in front of him with his eyes wide as ever. When he finally takes in the sight of who was _Inaho_ in front of him, he lets out an elated smile.

What Inaho did not expect next was Slaine to jump up like a jack box, running around the desk and flings himself onto him, almost making him crash onto the desk and causing him to use his hands to stable himself. Not long after though, he lets out a laugh too.

“Inaho! When did you come back!?” Slaine asks happily, and the tone of Slaine’s voice couldn’t help but let the smile on Inaho’s lips grow wider.

“Just now,” he only replies, and pulls back from the hug, his arms now wrapping around Slaine’s waist as the latter had his arms around his neck. His eyes stares back at blue green eyes, and he couldn’t help but divert his attention to the other’s lips. He immediately goes in for a peck.

When he pulls back, the expression Slaine wore on his face was one of surprise and bafflement, and Inaho couldn’t help but let out another smile at the sight.

“Why are you still surprised?” Inaho makes to ask, raising his brows in slight mockery, and Slaine blinks rapidly at it, his cheeks slowly becoming one of the colour of a red apple.

“O-Of course I would be! You just did that out of nowhere!” Slaine retorts, and he unwounds his arms around Inaho’s neck, trying to get away from the man; but sadly, Inaho would not let him, as he had his own hold around Slaine’s waist locked, making Slaine turn around and trying to break free from Inaho's hold; but to no avail, it only ended up looking like a back hug, and Slaine gives up as he feels Inaho hugging him tighter, feels the man’s nose buried into his neck; and he couldn’t help but slightly giggle at the ticklish feeling of the other’s hair on his neck, causing goose bumps to grow on his skin.

The moment stayed that way for a while; with Inaho breathing in his scent, and Slaine slowly burying his nose into the other’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo. It smelled like cherries. He loved cherries.

“I missed you,” Inaho mumbles onto Slaine’s skin then, and it brought a shiver down Slaine’s spine. Nonetheless, Slaine answers back with equal sincerity.

“Me too.”

With that, Inaho finally unwounds his arms around Slaine, but only to turn the other around and brings both of his hands at the sides of Slaine’s face; caressing his cheeks with his thumb, and running his hand through the other’s hair with the other. It overwhelms Slaine that he could now fully appreciate all of the adoration Inaho had filled in his eyes, and he couldn’t help but suddenly feel emotional. For the sake of stopping himself from breaking into tears, he immediately goes in to kiss Inaho’s lips, and it did take Inaho by full surprise, but he instantly leans in; kissing the other back and _god_ , Slaine had _missed_ this.

Missed Inaho’s touch, his breath, his smile and voice. He missed him so, _so_ much, and now that he’s here, Slaine felt like he could go crazy. He brings his arms under Inaho’s then, so he could place it on his back, and he grabs the shirt tightly as they kissed, kissed, and kissed. Time probably stopped for the both of them, because it felt like the kiss was going on for an eternity, and they were both just indulging themselves into the feeling of lips touching, tongues clashing, and just the loving sensation of it all;  _finally_ allowing themselves to feel this way, no doubts holding them back.

And it felt so _damn_ good.

When they slowly pulled apart, both of them synchronized with their eyes slowly opening, and Slaine lets out a breathy laugh; Inaho smiling at the gesture. Slaine only closes his eyes in full content, and brings a hand to grab back one of Inaho’s hands on his face, a wide smile on his lips.

“ _God_ , that was great. This is great. I love this,” he says as he leans in to the touch of Inaho’s hands, and Inaho’s smile only grows wider at the sight of it, bringing his lips to kiss Slaine’s forehead. Slaine slowly opens his eyes at that, and Inaho only sends him another smile. A fond, and affectionate one, at that.

“I’m so proud of you, and,” Inaho says and stops, letting go of his hold on Slaine’s face and immediately wraps his arms around Slaine’s waist again, aggressively pulling him forward— taking Slaine by surprise at the sudden gesture and making the man rest both of his hands on Inaho’s chest.

Inaho’s smile slowly turns into a small, sly smirk.

“… Glad that you’re now mine,” he finishes his sentence, and he sees Slaine slowly blushing into a bright tomato red, blinking continuously as he gaped like a fish. When Slaine finally got a hold of himself, he lets out an unimpressed breath, though his lips slowly forms into a smile, and he decides to play along.

“Well, let’s get married then,” he makes to joke, but Inaho seems to take him seriously, and his face immediately turns serious at that.

“The world probably isn’t ready for that announcement yet, Slaine,” he answers, and Slaine blinks in surprise at the blunt answer. He then looks away and gives a feigned contemplating look.

“Then we’ll wait when they do,” Slaine replies, and turns his eyes back to Inaho. He then slowly wears the same sly smirk the other man had worn a moment ago, and continues, “Or better yet,” he says, and slowly brings his arms around the man’s neck again, sending him a look that Inaho felt awfully turned on by.

“We don’t give a single care about what others think. How does that sound?” Slaine asks as he wears a slightly seductive glint in his eyes, and Inaho couldn’t help but be enchanted by it.

Inaho leans in until they were probably only a centimetre apart, and Inaho wears one of his own seductive smiles too, making Slaine's heart jump way faster than he could help it.

When Inaho speaks, his lips moves along with Slaine’s own.

“Sounds good,” he mumbles, and immediately goes in for another kiss again; both of them closing their eyes as the feeling of each other’s lips hits them, again.

 _Great_ , Slaine thinks to himself then, opening his eyes to look at the drawers on his desk.

  _Now I just need to find a way to serenade this guy without messing things up_ , he thinks to himself, and closes his eyes back.

 _Because I_ know _things wouldn’t go as smoothly as I think it would when it comes to a guy like_ Inaho _._

_But…_

 

“… it’s also just the way I like it,” Slaine unconsciously mutters in between kisses, and Inaho slightly frowns at it, though he forgets it immediately when he feels a hand grabbing at his rear tightly.

 _Oh, he’s going to get it_ , Inaho thinks as he smiles against the other’s lips, and the other man smiles back too, totally not surprised when Inaho starts tackling him.

✄┅┅┅✄

 

 

_He changed my life;_

_shone brightly in front of me,_

_as though it was the only light_

_in the dark room I was in._

_He went and painted_

_my monochrome canvas_

_with amazing hues,_

_he was the one_

_who sew down colours_

_gently to my heart._

 

****

✄┅┅┅✄

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! After that they had good sexual intercourse! (i can't write smut for the sake of myself i am so sorry do you have any _idea_ how much i blushed at the fact of typing slaine grabbing inaho's butt out ugh i hate myself) but anyways! this turned out longer than i thought it would. i knew it wasn't going to be short but i never KNEW it'd be freaking 20k. lol. while writing this halfway though, i got to admit i kinda stopped because i sort of. lost confidence on it. i thought it was a super great plot to type out, but the more i wrote the more miserable i felt because i kept?? idk??? felt like i wasn't portraying the scenes i want to portray correctly. but my irl friend helped me with the confidence and i was able to finish the story thanks to her (yes you know its you i know you're reading this i love u). 
> 
> first of all, i am very bad at writing character development. i am really lazy, just so you know, and writing character development is a really hard thing for me to do. and this story does INCLUDES character development, with Slaine starting to make decisions for himself and all. so i deeply, so sincerely, APOLOGIZE if whatever you have read came out weirdly to you, because i am BAD at writing character development, and this plot itself involves character development. //unless i end it with a bad ending which is all what you guys DO NOT want orz. so yeah. i am not really proud about this piece, but i'm glad i am done with it (heaves deep sigh). well then, thanks for joining the ride!! i hope to see you guys in my future inasure fics as well ^^
> 
> extras:  
> \- [the shirt that inaho gifted slaine](http://gondolindrim.thefannish.org/images/fashion/vest9.jpg)  
> \- [how inko's mansion looks like](http://images.hitfix.com/photos/1555958/Jay-Gatsbys-mansion.jpg)  
> \- while writing the story, i looked at zehel_az (twitter) fanarts :D
> 
> Do give feedbacks and reviews if you have something to say! I don't mind critics, as it does help me improve my writing at the same time. (Or really, you could just key smash and I would still love it)  
> Thank you very much for reading and have a nice day!


End file.
